Испытание Братства
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. Леголас&Арагорн Слеш
1. Глава I

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть I.

- Спасибо, Леголас! – Арагорн все еще был потрясен неожиданной смертью Боромира. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать его другом, но, в конце концов, они стали товарищами, уважающими друг друга.

- Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, - заверил его Леголас.

Арагорн и Леголас подняли тело Боромира и положили в маленькую лодку. Арагорн положил руку Боромира на грудь – даже после смерти тот крепко сжимал свой меч.

- Он был хорошим человеком и великим воином, - почему-то ему было необходимо произнести эти последние слова вслух. – Это его последний путь…

Леголас отошел назад, давая Арагорну побыть одному. Его сердце тоже оплакивало уход Боромира. Бессмертному сложно понять значение смерти, но он видел уход своих смертный друзей уже несколько сотен лет. Он знал об их скорби, об их горе, о вине, которую они несли с собой, и желал смягчить боль. Он встретился глазами с Гимли. Гном нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, готовый преследовать Урук-Хаев. Он понимал желание гнома освободить хоббитов, но он также понимал потребность Арагорна попрощаться с Боромиром.

Он не знал, одобрит ли Арагорн, но он запел одну из самых старинных прощальных песен эльфов. Чистые звуки его голоса растворились в воздухе, заставив замолчать птиц, и он на несколько мгновений полностью отдался грустной мелодии.

Морскую соль и чаек стон

Приносит ветер с юга,

Средь скал прибрежных и песка

Оплакивал он друга.

"О ветер, ветер, помоги,

Уйми мою тревогу!

Ты Боромира не встречал?

Не выведал дорогу?"

"У всех судеб один конец –

Вот мой ответ простой.

Усеян белыми костьми

До дна песок морской.

А сколько их несет вода

По руслам быстрых рек!

Пучины Моря примут их

И схоронят на век.

То, от чего горюешь ты,

Для чаек – просто смех…

Полночный ветер расспроси –

Он знает лучше всех!"

О Боромир, пускай кричат

Над сизым морем птицы,

Ты знаешь все пути домой,

Ты должен возвратиться!

Перевод стихотворения А.В. Немировой

Арагорн был поражен и оценил дар Леголаса. Эльфы редко оплакивали людей. Его глаза наполнились слезами, но он быстро смахнул их и спустил лодку на воду.

Гимли был просто очарован. Он слышал пение эльфов, когда Гендальф умер, но голос Леголаса был подобен кристаллу, разрезая воздух и наполняя Средиземье волшебными звуками. Он никогда прежде не слышал ничего подобного, и одна единственная слеза скатилась по его левой щеке. Это было действительно прекрасно, и казалось, все живое в лесу вокруг приблизилось к ним и слушало берущую за душу мелодию. Он обнаружил, что затаил дыхание, заслушавшись. Он встретился глазами с Арагорном и был очень удивлен, когда увидел, что тот плачет.

В конце концов, песня кончилась, и Леголас нерешительно встретился взглядом с Арагоном, надеясь, что песня понравилась человеку. Возможно, лучше было сначала спросить…

- Это было прекрасно, - прошептал Арагорн, сильно тронутый этим. – Спасибо! Я знаю, эльфы редко оплакивают людей…

В глазах Леголаса отразилось чувство, но какое Арагорн не смог понять. Оставив эти размышления на время, он проводил взглядом маленькое судно. Оно скрылось из виду, став частью водопада. Боромира похоронили как героя. Теперь же пришло время поохотиться на орков.

Арагорн не хотел этого признавать, но ему надо было отдохнуть. Гимли, Леголас и он сам не останавливались с самого похищения Урук-Хаями Мерри и Пиппина. Темп очень утомлял. Только Леголас казался полным сил. Эльфа не так легко вымотать, и он немного позавидовал эльфийскому принцу.

Эльфы… Он вспомнил Арвен, прекрасную эльфийскую деву, которая предложила стать смертной ради него. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая их последние минуты в Ривенделле. Арвен никогда прежде не была более красива, ее глаза лучились любовью к нему, ее руки коснулись его, предлагая кулон.

Это неправильно. Она – бессмертный эльф. Отказаться от бессмертия, чтобы быть со мной, - это слишком большая жертва. Ему понадобилось много времени, но, в конце концов, он смог убедить ее не связывать себя с ним хотя бы пока. Она неохотно согласилась подождать завершения похода и его возвращения.

Арагорн покачал головой. Со стороны Арвен глупо отказываться от бессмертия. Со временем она начнет ненавидеть его из-за этого. Их любовь была чиста, может быть, даже слишком чиста. Ее чувство иногда пугало его. Он был воином, он жил и дышал смертью, знал опасности жизни. Он боялся, что Арвен, став смертной, раскается и будет винить его в этом. Нет, он не может позволить ей так поступить.

Арвен… Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, представив ее прекрасное лицо. Она была слишком красива, слишком хороша, слишком добра. Временами ему хотелось, чтобы она полюбила какого-нибудь эльфа, а не его.

- Арагорн? – Гимли нахмурился, обнаружив, что их лидер глубоко задумался. – Наши животы пусты, нам надо подкрепиться.

Арагорн посмотрел гному в глаза:

- Господин гном, тогда найдите что-нибудь съедобное.

Гном удовлетворенно кивнул:

- Хорошее жаркое пойдет!

Закинув свой топор на плечо, он направился к деревьям. Они остановились на этой поляне на ночлег, он надеялся, что Урук-Хаям тоже надо было отдохнуть, иначе они обгонят братство на много лиг.

Арагорн наблюдал за гномом, пока Гимли не скрылся из виду, и повернулся к Леголасу, который разводил большой костер. Ночи становились все холоднее и холоднее, и им нужно было тепло огня.

Арагорн ободряюще кивнул, когда Леголас взглянул на него.

- Я уверен, Гимли вернется с какой-нибудь дичью, чтобы подкрепить наши силы.

Неожиданно, его живот заурчал, напоминая ему о том, что ему тоже надо поесть. Он постоянно заставлял себя двигаться дальше, иногда забывая о нуждах своего тела.

Леголас ответил кивком и вернулся к костру.

Арагорн сел, облокотившись на камень, и продолжил наблюдать за эльфом. Леголас, как и большинство ему подобных, был существом, которое хорошо хранило свои тайны. Это была одна из причин, по которой эльфы оставались загадкой для всех остальных народов. Они редко давали выход своим эмоциям, и, казалось, все всегда у них под контролем, но Арагорн-то знал лучше. Часто это был лишь фасад, чтобы держать любопытных на расстоянии.

То, что Гимли терпел Леголаса, было хорошим знаком. Гномы и эльфы очень плохо ладили между собой, но он надеялся, что эти двое станут приятным исключением. Они должны были работать рука об руку, если они хотели выжить и спасти двух хоббитов.

Молчание стало ему в тягость, и он начал думать, что бы сказать.

- Ты очень хорошо проявил себя в походе, Леголас. Я очень рад, что ты решил присоединиться к нам. Твой лук поверг множество врагов.

Он внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Леголаса, и ему показалось, что маленькая улыбка появилась на лице эльфа, но тут же исчезла.

- Спасибо тебе, Арагорн! Я рад, что удостоился чести быть частью Братства.

Неловкое молчание вернулось, раздражая Арагорна. Они хорошо сражались вместе, но в моменты мира он сильно смущался. Он молча восхищался кошачьей грацией Леголаса, когда тот садился или наклонял голову.

За все те годы, которые он прожил вместе с эльфами, он узнал, что находится под красотой, ослепляющих многих. Да, эльфы были прекрасны, но они несли на своих плечах тяжкую ношу. Большинство народов завидовали им, а за завистью приходили страх и ненависть. Это отдалило эльфов от остальных, отделив их, и даже здесь и сейчас Леголас казался одиноким и замкнутым. То, что он мог позволить себе расслабиться, говорило о большом доверии.

Неожиданно зрачки Леголаса расширились, и он протянул руку к своему луку. Арагорн тоже услышал шум.

- Это Гимли возвращается с охоты.

Через мгновенье гном появился, таща свою добычу за собой.

- Подкинь хворосту в этот костер, эльф! Наши желудки будут полны сегодня!

Он вздохнул, сожалея, что у них нет солодового пива под мясо. Он бросил зайцев перед Леголасом, который удивлено поднял одну бровь.

- Я их поймал, ты приготовь! – Гимли засмеялся, с удовольствием задирая эльфа.

Арагорн решил вмешаться до того, как Леголас и Гимли начнут словесную перепалку.

- Ты хорошо готовишь, Леголас, и мы хотим есть…

В конце концов, Леголас кивнул и потянулся за зайцами. Арагорн предупреждающе взглянул на Гимли. Он надеялся, что гном перестанет приставать к Леголасу.

Молчаливое согласие Леголаса сильно позабавило Гимли. Высокомерные существа – эти эльфы. Думаю, что они лучше других. Никогда не доверяй эльфу…

После того, как Леголас присоединился к Фродо и Арагорну, предложив свой лук к их услугам, Гимли отреагировал моментально, предложив свой топор. Ни один эльф не способен защитить хоббита! У гнома есть сила, на которую можно рассчитывать, а эльф?

Он долго присматривался к Леголасу. Ему пришлось согласиться, что эльф был не так уж плох… для эльфа, конечно. Они были высокомерными и надменными созданиями, смотрели на гномов сверху вниз из-за того, что те жили в больших городах под землей. Леголас был первым из известных ему эльфов, который пытался приспособиться к другим. Эльф исполнял приказы, помогал и даже, казалось, сочувствовал, но, опять же, никто не может знать наверняка, если речь идет об эльфах. Впервые в жизни Гимли был готов забыть о предрассудках. Он не мог отрицать, что Леголас не раз спасал ему жизнь в сражениях. Когда пещерный тролль преследовал его, Леголас отвлек это чудовище своими стрелами.

Гимли удовлетворенно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь запахом жаркого. Обычно Арагорн не разрешал разводить огонь, но сегодня было холодно и им надо было поесть, чтобы продолжить погоню. Урук-Хаи теперь, когда они поймали полуросликов, не нападут на отряд Хранителей. Если задуматься, то Урук-Хаев вообще никто, кроме хоббитов не интересовал.

Он проклинал Сарумана за создание этих чудовищ. Если он хоть когда-нибудь доберется до мага, Саруман заплатит за то, что наслал эту чуму на Средиземье! Содрогаясь, он все же надеялся, что Мерри и Пиппин выживут. Выследить их и то занимало немало времени!

Леголас снял мясо с огня и передал куски Арагорну. Гимли сразу же забрал свою часть ужина. Его рука на миг коснулась ладони Леголаса, когда тот передавал ему мясо, и нежность кожи его сильно разозлила. Эти эльфы слишком идеальны!

Он уселся, облокотившись на ствол старого дерева, и начал поглощать свой ужин. Леголас же только смотрел на мясо и не думал есть. Это заставило Гимли нахмуриться. Эльфы предпочитали фрукты и овощи, но даже Леголасу нужно было хорошо подкрепиться.

- Ты бы лучше поел, эльф! Кто знает, когда мы сможем снова поужинать!

Когда Леголас взглянул на него, его взгляд был немного затуманен, и Гимли стало интересно, заметил ли это Арагорн. Что-то было не так, но почему он только сейчас это заметил? Он встретился взглядом с Арагорном, поняв, что человек тоже нахмурился. Да, Арагорн тоже заметил.

Леголас вздохнул и начал есть, не проронив не слова. Успокоившись, Гимли кивнул, но он решил присматривать за эльфом…

_**T/N: **Спасибо Марине за конструктивную критику! Вся она была принята к сведению – наслаждайтесь исправлениями!  _


	2. Глава II

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть II.

Надо быть осторожнее! Гном не глуп. Нельзя чтобы он начал что-то подозревать, поэтому я должен поесть и поесть хорошо. Леголас заставил себя проглотить еще один кусочек мяса. Хотя заяц был вкусным, ему не хотелось есть, и мясо вызывало тошноту.

Он мельком взглянул на Гимли. Гном все еще смотрел на него и, что удивительно, Арагорн тоже. Оба внимательно следили за ним, заставляя чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он смог прекрасно скрыть свое ранение от них до этого момента, почему же они теперь начинают что-то подозревать?

Это произошло, когда Урук-Хаи захватили Мерри и Пиппина. Все были настолько сосредоточены на гибели Боромира и двух пропавших хоббитах, что никто не заметил стрелу в его плече. Ему удалось вытащить большую часть стрелы, но наконечник остался глубоко в его левом плече, и заражение прогрессировало.

Осмотрев рану в первый раз, он почувствовал запах яда на наконечнике. Хотя эльфы быстро исцелялись, яда было слишком много, и он быстро распространялся. Тонкие голубые линии на верхней части тела были следствием заражения, и он не знал, сколько еще он сможет поспевать за Арагорном.

Чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды, он решил попробовать съесть еще кусочек. Хотя это было демонстрацией слабости, он отвел глаза и уставился на огонь. Он просто не мог сказать им, что стрела Урук-Хая медленно, но верно отравляла его организм. Поиски были на первом месте, личное самочувствие – на втором. Если он расскажет им, они могут настоять на том, чтобы он остался, или отведут его к целителю. На это понадобится много драгоценного времени, которого у них и так нет.

Как только они уснут, он постарается найти целебные травы, которые замедлят действие яда достаточно, чтобы освободить двух хоббитов. Снова они пристально смотрели на него, заставляя чувствовать его не в своей тарелке. Он должен был убедить их в том, что все было в порядке.

Он дождался, пока они закончат есть.

- Почему бы вам ни лечь спать? Я постаю на страже.

На это Арагорн поднял бровь. Леголас заставил себя подняться и встретиться взглядом с человеком.

- Тебе необходим сон. У нас впереди длинная дорога. Разбуди меня в пять, - приказал Арагорн. – Даже эльфы нуждаются в отдыхе.

Леголас кивнул. Он надеялся, что быстро найдет целебные травы, ему надо было успеть собрать как можно больше. Как только он сможет замедлить действие яда, он сможет помочь Арагорну и Гимли в поисках.

Только через час Леголас нашел то, что искал. Он размял листья пальцами, снял свою рубашку и тунику и прижал листья к ране. Боль пронзил его плечо, и он зашипел. Леголас с надеждой подумал, что боль – хороший знак, растение борется с ядом. Он прожевал несколько листьев. Целебный сок растения начал делать свое дело в его организме.

Леголас собрал еще несколько листьев растения и положил их в мешочек на поясе. Чувствуя себя лучше, он осмотрел окрестности. С помощью острого слуха он быстро убедился, что они были одни. Урук-Хаи были слишком далеко от них, чтобы услышать или увидеть, но его эльфийское чутье предупреждало, что они были все еще довольно близко.

Он сел на камень, поляна была перед ним как на ладони, и улыбнулся. Арагорн и Гимли глубоко спали, доверившись ему.

Гимли, гном, сильно раздражал его, но ему пришлось признать, что Гимли был прекрасным воином. Гномий топор не раз спасал ему жизнь, и он чувствовал себя обязанным Гимли. Он очень старался подружиться с гномом, но Гимли был слишком подозрительным. Гном четко изложил свою точку зрения в день Совета. Никогда не доверяй эльфу.

Был еще Арагорн, человек оставался для него тайной. Арагорн был наследником Исилдура, наследником трона Гондора, и все же человек отказался занять место, принадлежащее ему по праву. Этого ему не дано было понять. Он сам был принцем, но отец избрал другого своим преемником, а его отправил в Ривенделл в роли королевского посланника. Хотя у него была возможность стать правителем своего народа, ему больше нравился его теперешний образ жизни. Он мог идти, куда хотел, мог свободно бороться с Сауроном. Леголас сомневался, что достиг бы успеха, будь он заключен во дворце как правитель своего народа. Он смирился со своей участью давно, но потом встретил Арагорна.

Арагорн обладал физической силой и силой воли, что автоматически делало его лидером, поэтому никого и не удивляло, что теперь он командовал поисками. Он научился доверять мнению Арагорна и только пытался вовремя дать дельный совет, лишь помогая принимать решения.

Но и еще кое-что было в Арагорне, что привлекало его. Он впервые почувствовал это влечение, когда Арагорн прыгнул в его объятия после того, как мост Казад-Дума обвалился. Он поймал Арагорна, не дав ему упасть. Он ощутил это, это влечение. Но было ли оно взаимным? Он так не думал. Сердце Арагорна принадлежало прекрасной Арвен…

Леголас смотрел на звезды, готовя себя к бесконечной сердечной муке. Он должен остановиться до того, как по-настоящему влюбиться в Арагорна. Тот любит Арвен и никогда не ответит на его чувства взаимностью. Ему вспомнился совет матери, ее мудрость: "Помни, сын мой. Эльфы могут умереть, если их сердце разобьется… Никогда не влюбляйся, если уверен, что тебе не ответят взаимностью".

Тогда совет матери казался таким простым и мудрым, но он был еще слишком мал, и ему еще предстояло узнать, что такое страсть. Он любил до этого, любил и потерял, это заставило его относиться к любви с осторожностью. Но любовь пришла без предупреждения, и его сердце начинало бешено стучать, когда Арагорн был рядом. Это очень отвлекало его во время битвы, когда его главной целью было защитить Арагорна.

Покалывание в плече немедленно вывело его из задумчивости. Острая боль пронзила его плечо, и он начал сомневаться в том, что это был хороший знак. Он еще раз подумал, не пойти ли к Арагорну и не попросить ли о помощи. Человек много знал о целительных свойствах трав, возможно, другое растение поможет его выздоровлению, но он быстро отказался от этой идеи. Он не мог рассказать Арагорну, это их задержит. Он должен справиться с этим в одиночку.

Арагорн проснулся несколько часов спустя. Посмотрев на звезды, он осознал, что пришло его время стоять на часах. Почему же Леголас не разбудил его? Хмурясь, он взглянул на Гимли. Гном пошевелился, открыл глаза и опять уснул, поняв, что это лишь Арагорн.

Он откинул одеяло и поднялся. Арагорн сразу же заметил одинокую фигуру Леголаса. Эльфа было легко разглядеть благодаря лунному свету: "Что же ты делаешь? Ты же отличная мишень для стрел врагов!" Эльф должен понимать, что нельзя преподносить себя врагам на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой!

Рассердившись, Арагорн направился к Леголасу, намереваясь прочитать тому лекцию по этому поводу, но, остановившись перед Леголасом, он обнаружил, что эльф смотрит в одну точку. Да он спит на ногах! Арагорн забеспокоился. Это было неслыханно – эльф заснул на посту! Возможно, он устал больше, чем показывает нам. Жгучее желание отчитать Леголаса прошло. Вместо этого, он поднял руку и опустил ее на плечо эльфа.

Дрожь Леголаса удивила его. Эльфам не нравится, когда их трогают, но он надеялся, что Леголас не отвергнет его прикосновение. Он быстро убрал руку.

Моя очередь. Иди и отдохни, Леголас.

Со мной все в порядке. Мне не нужен отдых.

Арагорн заметил испарину на лбе эльфа. Что-то было не так.

Хорошо, это будет приказом, если надо…

Он проследит за тем, чтобы Леголас отдохнул.

Мы не знаем, что ждет нас впереди. Мы должны быть готовы… и свежи.

Он четко услышал вздох Леголаса. Эльф вел себя довольно странно, и это его беспокоило.

Что-то не так, друг мой?

Он искренне надеялся, что эльф считает его своим другом.

Ты всегда можешь довериться мне. Я не предам тебя.

Леголас хотел что-то сказать, но лишь покачал головой.

Нет, все в порядке. Не волнуйся. Я сделаю так, как ты сказал, и отдохну.

Беспокойство Арагорна лишь увеличилось, когда Леголас развернулся и ушел, не сказав не слова. Он проводил эльфа взглядом и нахмурился – что-то в движениях Леголаса было не так. Во время обеда он видел выражение лица Гимли, гном тоже понял, что с эльфом было что-то неладно. "Мы поговорим об это утром, Леголас. У тебя не будет секретов от меня. Мы должны полностью довериться друг другу, чтобы выжить".


	3. Глава III

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть III.

Гимли приоткрыл один глаз, когда Леголас лег, завернувшись в одеяло. Он не мог до конца понять, что это значило, но какое-то зловоние исходило от эльфа, запах, которого быть не должно. Он оперся на согнутый локоть и посмотрел на Леголаса, который уснул, как только его голова коснулась земли. Эльф глубоко спал с открытыми глазами. Это взволновало гнома еще больше.

Поддавшись своему любопытству, он встал и подошел к эльфу. Гимли опустился на колени, принюхиваясь и стараясь определить, что это был за запах. Его забота об эльфе удивила его, но он несмотря ни на что продолжил. Он помахал рукой перед лицом Леголаса, ощутив жар, исходящий от кожи эльфа. У него явно была лихорадка. Вопрос был в том, почему же Леголас не хотел, чтобы они знали об этом.

Эльфы не болели, не заражались, что же происходило с Леголасом? Неожиданно эльф что-то тихо зашептал. Гном постарался различить слова, но шепот был слишком тихим.

Гимли взглянул на камень, где Арагорн стоял на страже. Он хотел обсудить с человеком состояние Леголаса, но он не мог оставить эльфа сейчас. "Я впадаю в старческий маразм – беспокоюсь об эльфе!"

Вдруг предупреждающий крик рассек ночной воздух, и Гимли сразу же узнал голос Арагорна.

- Орки!

Гимли сразу же попытался разбудить Леголаса:

- Эльф, просыпайся!

К его ужасу взгляд эльфа стал несфокусированным и затуманенным.

- Эльф, что с тобой?

Не дождавшись ответа, Гимли схватил свой топор. Взглянув на врагов, он понял, что Арагорн ошибся.

- Создания Сарумана!

Это были не орки!

- Эльф, нам нужен твой лук!

Гимли атаковал, пытаясь выиграть хоть немного времени. Он бил их в грудь, убивая одного за другим, но Урук-Хаев было слишком много, а он был один. Гном оглянулся и увидел, что Леголас поднялся на ноги и теперь целился в нападающих, но Гимли тяжело сглотнул, увидев дрожавшие руки эльфа. Это было совсем не хорошо!

Услышав боевой клич, он понял, что Арагорн пришел к нему на помощь. Черная кровь капала с его меча.

Арагорн, мы должны доставить эльфа в безопасное место. Взгляни на его руки!

Глаза Арагорна нашли Леголаса, и его сердце замерло. Эльф не твердо держался на ногах, и на лбе у него выступили капельки пота. Его руки дрожали, хотя его стрелы все еще попадали в цель, но как долго это могло еще продолжаться? Его инстинкты не подвели, что-то было не так с Леголасом, а он оставил эльфа в покое! Немного успокоившись, он огляделся:

Быстро в пещеру! Вход в нее сможет оборонить даже один человек!

Гимли кивнул и поспешил к Леголасу:

Пойдем, эльф! Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, здесь небезопасно!

Со мной все в порядке… Я могу сражаться…

Голос Леголаса был слабым, и его всего знобило. Гимли неодобрительно покачал головой:

У нас нет времени на это, эльф!

Гном без труда обезглавил Урук-Хая, который попытался атаковать Леголаса сзади. Разделавшись с мерзким существом, он схватил эльфа за правую руку и потащил за собой. Леголас сдавленно застонал и попытался высвободиться. У Гимли не было времени удивиться неудачной попытке Леголаса, он просто втащил того в пещеру.

Оставайся за моей спиной, эльф!

Леголас медленно сполз по стене на каменный пол пещеры. Он поднял свой лук, прицелился и поразил Урук-Хая прямо в сердце. Существо упало, но на его месте тут же появилось другое.

Арагорн! – "Гимли нужна помощь!"

Арагорн понял всю опасность положения друга и, бросив воинский клич, атаковал Урук-Хаев, пробиваясь к пещере. Он все еще мог видеть очертания Леголаса в темноте пещеры и то, как эльф медленно опускался на колени. Еще немного и он будет с ними, присоединиться к Гимли, но вдруг земли начала сотрясаться под ним.

Гимли сразу же осознал всю опасность их положения. Стены пещеры тряслись, камни подали вниз, преграждая выход. Если они хотели выбраться, им надо было торопиться!

Эльф, давай же!

Не получив ответа, он обернулся, чтобы поторопить эльфа, но осекся, увидев Леголаса на земле. Эльф тяжело дышал, и его туника была вся в крови. Когда Леголаса успели ранить?

Его инстинкты взяли верх, и он попытался заслонить эльфа. Гном был слишком мал, чтобы накрыть Леголаса своим телом, но он мог защитить его голову. Спрятав голову Леголаса у себя на груди, он крепко обнял эльфа, надеясь, что земля прекратит трястись. Через несколько мгновений осколки скал перегородили выход, и пещера погрузилась в непроглядную тьму.

Урук-Хаи прекратили сражаться и переглядывались в недоумении. Арагорн использовал этот момент как преимущество и атаковал. Вдруг глубоко из-под земли раздался рев, и Урук-Хаи прислушались к нему, как к приказу. Неожиданно они отступили от пещеры.

Арагорн с недоверием посмотрел им вслед. Почему же теперь они отступали? "Хотя, важно ли это?" – упрекнула его совесть. - "Ты должен думать о Леголасе, погребенном в пещере…" "И Гимли", - добавил Арагорн уже потом. Леголас… Леголас должен быть жив!

Он вложил свой меч в ножны и начал разбирать завал как одержимый.

- Леголас, Леголас, Гимли, вы слышите меня? Отзовитесь!

Сначала он потерял Боромира, а теперь близок к тому, чтобы потерять двух других своих спутников. Нет, он не потеряет их!

- Отзовитесь!

Ничего. Ни звука из пещеры. Голыми руками он продолжал разбирать завал.

- Леголас, держись! Прошу тебя!

До этого момента он не понимал, как много эльф значит для него. Сейчас, когда он практически потерял Леголаса, Арагорн понял, что испытывает к эльфу больше чем дружеские чувства.

- Леголас, пожалуйста… Гимли!

Гимли откашлялся, чтобы избавиться от пыли, осевшей на его зубах. Грохот глубоко под Средиземьем прекратился, и он посчитал, что теперь можно двигаться. Открыв глаза, он заметил, что несколько солнечный лучей пробились через заваленный вход. Этого света было достаточно, чтобы неплохо ориентироваться в полумраке.

Несколько больших камней упало, и когда он попытался подвигать правой ногой, острая боль пронзила его тело. Громко чертыхаясь, он оглянулся. Осколок скалы упал прямо на его колено. Гимли, должно быть, этого не почувствовал благодаря доспехам. Но его главной заботой оставался Леголас. Эльф все еще был рядом с ним, голова в полной безопасности у него на груди.

- Эльф, ты меня слышишь?

Эльф должен ему помочь сдвинуть камень. Только после этого он сможет помочь своему спутнику.

- Эльф!

Леголас пошевелился, и Гимли облегченно вздохнул. На одно короткое мгновение ему показалось, что эльф умер.

- Эльф, вставай и помоги мне! Нам надо высвободить мою ногу.

Леголас с большим трудом привел свои мысли в порядок. Они все время вертелись, будто бегали по кругу. Наверное, лихорадка усилилась. Он открыл глаза и сразу же понял, что что-то было не так – вокруг него была кромешная тьма. Он втянул воздух и узнал запах Гимли. Почему гном был так близко?

- Гимли?

Гном улыбнулся.

Хорошо, что эльфы – крепкие ребята! Послушай, пещера обрушилась, и моя нога оказалась под одним из камней. Ты можешь сдвинуть его?

Почему здесь так темно? – Леголас напряг глаза.

Даже в полной темноте его эльфийское зрение должно помогать ему, но все, что он видел, - это одно большое черное пятно.

Гимли нахмурился:

- Да, здесь темно, но солнце нашло путь даже сюда.

Почувствовав, что Леголас начал двигаться, он освободил эльфа. Гимли взглянул на Леголаса и был неприятно поражен, увидев, смертельно бледное лицо. Он чувствовал запах крови от туники Леголаса и резкий аромат трав. Так вот, что он унюхал до этого!

- Камень, эльф, подними камень!

- Скажи мне, где… Я не вижу… Здесь слишком темно…

Леголас поднялся на четвереньки и постарался компенсировать слухом зрение, которое забрала темнота.

- Используй свои руки, эльф…

Ужасное предчувствие закралось в сознание Гимли. Эльфы были знамениты своим острым зрением, да и в пещере было достаточно солнечного света для Леголаса. Что же случилось с глазами эльфа?

Леголас последовал совету Гимли и провел рукой по ноге гнома, пока не нащупал камень.

- Он большой… и тяжелый.

Он не был уверен, что сможет поднять его в своем нынешнем состоянии. Вдруг его сердце сжалось. Не яд ли делал его глаза бесполезными? Не он ли ослепил его? Что же дальше? Не думай об этом. Сконцентрируйся на помощи Гимли!

Гимли задержал дыхание, когда эльф попытался поднять камень. Он почувствовал, что тот сдвинулся, и попытался высвободиться, но… безуспешно.

- Еще разок!

Леголас попытался абстрагироваться от боли, охватившей все его измученное тело, и использовал остатки сил, чтобы высвободить ногу Гимли из-под камня. Обессиленный, он попытался немного успокоиться. Гимли совсем не надо узнавать о яде сейчас.

Вдруг голос Арагорна раздался в заваленной пещере, и Гимли первым откликнулся:

Мы живы, Арагорн, мы живы! Мы найдем выход сами.

Я помогу! – Арагорн продолжал разбирать завал, надеясь в скором времени увидеть своих друзей снова.

В пещере Гимли потянулся, встал и проверил, все ли цело.

- Ничего не сломано. Гномьи кости тверды как сталь! – усмешка исчезла с его лица, как только он увидел, что эльфа качало. – Эй, эльф, перестань скрывать правду и сейчас же расскажи, что случилось!

Доверившись инстинкту, он заставил Леголаса прилечь. Тот факт, что эльф совсем не протестовал, заставил его лишь больше волноваться.

Леголас натянуто улыбнулся.

- Не беспокойтесь, господин гном! Выбирайся и помоги Арагорну освободить хоббитов!

Гимли тихо заворчал:

Чего я в этой жизни не сделаю, так это брошу друга!

Друга? – недоверие было в голосе эльфа.

Если бы он только мог видеть глаза гнома. Леголас чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и беззащитным без возможности видеть.

Как бы то ни было, то, как Гимли заботился о нем, подтверждало слова гнома.

- Друг? А я думал, эльфам нельзя доверять… - разговор сильно утомил его.

Все его тело болело, и он знал, что голубые линии распространились от плеча по всему телу. Травы были не достаточно сильны, чтобы остановить яд.

- Глупец! Ты расскажешь о том, что случилось, добровольно, или я должен тебя заставить!

Гимли с поразительной осторожностью расстегнул рубашку и тунику эльфа. Он покачал головой, увидев голубые линии на гладкой коже Леголаса. Стянув рубашку еще немного, он обнаружил рану.

- Когда тебя ранили, эльф?

- Когда мы потеряли Боромира… - Леголас знал, что теперь отпираться бесполезно. – Наконечник был отравлен. Я попытался остановить заражение, но…

Его тело медленно поддавалось яду, который сулил необходимый ему покой, вечный покой. Это так легко, просто закрыть глаза и сдаться…

- Не смей умирать на мне, эльф! – Гимли ненавидел эльфа за то, что тот скрыл от него правду. Почему он не присматривался лучше? – Но зачем же скрывать? Отвечай, эльф!

Леголас попытался собрать остатки рассудка:

- Не хотел… промедления… Мерри и Пиппин…

- Ты тоже важен, эльф… - Гимли с трудом сдерживал проклятия, готовые слететь с его губ, вместо этого он позвал Арагорна. – Арагорн, ты меня слышишь?

Да! – Арагорн с удвоенной силой взялся за дело.

Нам надо торопиться! Эльф ранен!

Эти слова задели Арагорна за живое.

- Черт подери…

Он не потеряет Леголаса, как потерял Боромира, но для разбора завала нужно было время, которого у Леголаса, наверняка, не было.


	4. Глава IV

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть IV.

С большим трудом Гимли удалось снять свой плащ. Он набросил тяжелую кожаную накидку на плечи Леголасу, надеясь, что хоть как-то согреет холодного, как лед, эльфа.

Давай, эльф! Поговори со мной! Я запрещаю тебе умирать! – он надеялся, что этим добьется ответа… и не ошибся.

Гномы такие упрямые… - Леголас почувствовал плащ на своих плечах. – Спасибо…

Не смей терять сознание, поговори со мной, эльф!

Что же ты хочешь знать? – Леголасу сложно было разобраться в своих собственных мыслях из-за лихорадки.

Лицо Арагорна появилось перед ним – он был очень рад увидеть его снова:

Арагорн… Я знал, что ты не оставишь меня…

Что это было? – нахмурился Гимли. – Да, Арагорн нас откопает. Не теряй надежды, эльф!

Дрожь пробежала по телу Леголаса, и Гимли захотелось развести костер, чтобы согреть эльфа, но у гнома не было даже одеяла. Он взял руки эльфа в свои и потер их друг о друга, надеясь согреть их.

Не смей умирать на мне, эльф!

В воспаленном сознании Леголаса голос Гимли стал голосом Арагорна:

Я не умру… Я буду жить ради тебя…

Гимли сильнее нахмурился:

Эльф…

Я знаю, что мы не можем быть вместе, любимый… Твое сердце принадлежит Арвен, а мое – тебе… Эльф может умереть от разбитого сердца, разве ты не знал? Я видел, как это происходит… Он просто умер… Его любимый не ответил ему взаимностью… - Леголас тяжело вздохнул. – Может так даже лучше…

Неожиданно гном понял смысл слов Леголаса:

Ты любишь Арагорна? – он рассмеялся.

Бессмертный эльф влюбился в смертного человека! Это могло принести только кучу проблем, но он никогда не искал легких путей, так как любил приключения.

Встревоженный, он заметил, что Леголас больше не реагировал на его поддразнивания.

О, нет, ты не умрешь! Эльф, говори со мной!

Он потряс Леголаса за плечи, и глаза эльфа немедленно распахнулись. В них были паника и боль.

Прости, - извинился гном, - но я не могу позволить тебе умереть. Арагорн убьет меня, если я это допущу.

Имя, похоже, успокоило Леголаса.

Ара… горн?

Весь его мир состоял из тьмы и боли, он не мог сказать, был ли Арагорн поблизости.

Он скоро здесь будет. Держись, эльф, держись! – Гимли крепче обнял Леголаса. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня послушал, эльф. Я расскажу тебе о величественных городах гномов под Средиземьем…

Он надеялся, что его голос поможет Леголасу не терять сознание.

Послушай, эльф, послушай…

Арагорн разорвал свой плащ и обернул руки. Они кровоточили после многочасового копания, и боль отвлекала его от достижения цели. Он и не заметил, как стемнело, и что полная луна ярко освещала окрестности. Прислушиваясь, он все чаще слышал голос Гимли, рассказывающий о величественных гномьих городах. Если бы Урук-Хаи выбрали бы этот миг для атаки, то они бы наткнулись на совершенно безоружного Арагорна, занятого спасением друзей.

В конце концов, один большой камень удалось сдвинуть, и Арагорн быстро отпрыгнул, так как это заставило завал рухнуть. Арагорн издал победоносный клич. Не теряя времени даром, он взобрался на оставшиеся камни и пробрался в пещеру. Если он смог забраться, значит, Гимли и Леголас смогут без труда выбраться.

Гимли! – он вздохнул свободнее, увидев, что гном крепко держал Леголаса. Эльф лежал, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок. – Как серьезно он ранен?

Ухмылка Гимли поставила его в тупик. Что так развеселило гнома?

А, Арагорн, вот и ты! Наш эльфийский друг знал, что ты придешь за ним.

Арагорн пропустил замечание Гимли мимо ушей, сосредоточив свое внимание на Леголасе.

Давай вытащим его отсюда.

Эльфу нужен свежий воздух, солнечный свет и мокрая трава. Все это ускорит его выздоровление.

Будь осторожен! – предупредил Гимли Арагорна. – Наконечник стрелы все еще находится в его плече.

Арагорн тяжело сглотнул:

Отравленный?

Боюсь, что да.

Вместе они вынесли практически бесчувственного Леголаса из пещеры. Они уложили эльфа на траву, и Арагорн понял, что им нужно какое-нибудь укрытие. Гимли сразу же предложил его соорудить.

Арагорн уселся на влажную землю, положил голову Леголаса к себе на колени и осмотрел раненое плечо. Он без труда узнал траву, которую использовал эльф против яда, и надежда снова поселилась в его сердце. Но он-то знал одно еще более действенное! Голубые линии уже распространились по спине и груди, подбираясь к горлу и лицу. Ему срочно надо было что-то предпринять, если он хотел спасти Леголаса.

Не волнуйся, я не позволю тебе умереть!

Ему надо сосредоточиться, если он хочет спасти это прекрасное существо. Эльф не должен умирать таким юным.

Я построил укрытие… Я чувствую приближение дождя. Давай-ка, перенесем его прямо сейчас.

Арагорн кивнул и осторожно приподнял Леголаса, придерживая под коленями и спиной. Он заметил удивленный взгляд Гимли, но проигнорировал его, сосредоточившись на эльфе.

Гимли поработал на славу. Крыша укрытия была сделана из больших листьев, а толстые подпорки выстоят и в дождь, и в бурю. Осторожно Арагорн уложил Леголаса на траву. Он снял с него тяжелый плащ и передал его Гимли.

Спасибо…

Он развернул одеяло и накрыл им дрожащего эльфа.

Хорошо, что сегодня полнолуние… Гимли, мне надо собрать кое-какие травы. Побудь с ним и не позволяй ему мерзнуть.

Мой топор защитит его! – торжественно пообещал Гимли. – Он не умрет, пока я здесь.

Спасибо, господин гном, - клятва Гимли тронула его. – Огороди его от опасностей ради меня. Сегодня мы не должны потерять еще одного товарища.

Арагорн видел, как Гимли уселся рядом с Леголасом, и, убедившись, что эльф в надежных руках, отправился в лесную чащу.

Свет луны помогал ему, освещая путь. Его руки с жадностью собирали травы и укладывали в карманы. Нет, не достаточно, все еще мало. Ему нужно было больше трав, если он хотел спасти Леголаса, но поиски занимали слишком много времени. Еще и еще раз он повторял свое обещание: никто не умрет сегодня, тем более, прекрасный эльф.

Гимли крепко держал Леголаса за руку. Эльф что-то продолжал бредить, но имя Арагорна больше не слетало с его губ. Гимли задумался над тем, что же ему делать с новоприобретенным знанием. Вот, значит, как, прекрасный эльф любил Арагорна, сердце которого принадлежало Арвен, дочери Элронда.

Глубоко задумавшись, он заправил прядь золотых волос Леголасу за ухо.

Мы можем побеспокоиться об этом попозже… Сначала ты должен выжить, эльф… - он улыбнулся. – У меня нет ни дочерей, ни сыновей. Война была моей постоянной спутницей. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я считаю, что это большая честь – быть твоим спутником. Я бы хотел, чтобы у моего сына (если бы у меня был сын) был такой же характер, - гном сразу пожалел о своих словах. – Что я такое несу! Никогда не доверяй эльфу. Кому как не мне знать об этом!

Звуки из-за кустов дали Гимли знать, что Арагорн уже вернулся.

Ты нашел травы?

Да… - Арагорн опустился на колени подле Леголаса и осмотрел рану. – Мне нужна вода…

Я принесу, - Гимли взял флягу и поспешил за водой.

Идти было недалеко, но за это время гному удалось хоть чуть-чуть разобраться в своих мыслях. Как бы там ни было, но его мнение об эльфах кардинально изменилось после встречи с Леголасом.

Арагорн пережевал травы, чтобы выжать из них целебный сок. Потом он приоткрыл губы Леголаса и позволил соку перетечь в рот эльфа.

Борись! Не сдавайся! Ты нам нужен!

Он увидел, как Леголас вздрогнул и сглотнул.

Да, ты можешь…

Твоя вода… - Гимли передал флягу Арагорну.

Помоги мне снять с него рубашку и тунику. Надо промыть его рану, - Арагорн быстро закончил работу, пока Гимли поддерживал эльфа.

Все хуже, чем я думал. Когда его ранили? Почему он не сказал нам?

Он не хотел, нас задерживать.

Арагорн покачал головой:

Если бы он рассказал мне об этом раньше, все бы было намного проще.

Гимли было нелегко видеть эльфа в таком состоянии.

Я постою на часах первым…

Он отошел, надеясь, что Арагорн достаточно сведущ в травах, чтобы спасти Леголаса.

_T/N: Спасибо всем, кто оставил свои отзывы. Они греют мне сердце в мерзкую погоду этой весной. Продолжение будет подлиннее, если вы не скупитесь и оставите мне ревьюшек. Большое пожалуйста! _

**_И конечно, огромное спасибо моей бете, Ольге В.! Скорость снитча – это ее скорость. _**


	5. Глава V

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть V.

Ночью ветер стал еще холоднее. Полная луна спряталась за огромные черные тучи. Арагорн изо всех сил старался поддержать огонь, но капельки начинающегося дождя тоже выбивались из сил, стараясь его потушить. Где-то там, в темноте, Гимли оберегал их покой. Эта мысль успокаивала человека.

Арагорн снова осмотрел голубые линии на теле своего эльфийского спутника. Он не был уверен, но казалось, что они начали пропадать. Голубые линии исчезли с горла и лица Леголаса и остались только на груди эльфа. Леголаса сильно знобило, широко распахнутые глаза невидяще уставились в темные небеса.

Арагорн приложил руку ко лбу Леголаса, стараясь убедиться, что лихорадка также спала. Он зашипел, прикоснувшись к холодной, как лед, коже Леголаса. Его руки немедленно скользнули под одеяло, нащупав только такую же обжигающе холодную кожу. Эльф, просто-напросто, замерзал, и одеяло его совсем не грело. Арагорну в голову пришел только один способ согреть Леголаса.

Решившись, он снял рубашку. Мурашки побежали по коже при контакте с холодным воздухом. Он предпочел не думать о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны Гимли, когда гном вернется. Важным было лишь то, что Леголас замерзал, а Арагорн должен был его согреть.

Эльф что-то тихо пробормотал, когда человек откинул одеяло, но как только Арагорн улегся рядом, он спокойно вздохнул. Человек прижал эльфа к себе, устроившись за спиной Леголаса. Арагорн обнял эльфа и прижался щекой к золотоволосой головке. Затем он укрыл их одеялом.

Находясь так близко, Арагорн не удержался и прикоснулся к пряди шелковых волос. Гладкая кожа была ужасно холодной, но это была самая нежная кожа, которую Арагорн когда-либо трогал.

Обнимать Леголаса было так приятно и правильно, будто он исполнял свое предназначение. Объятия Арвен никогда не были такими. Арагорн почувствовал, что начал возбуждаться, но отказался идти на поводу у страсти. Он вздохнул свободнее, когда желание прошло.

Арагорн зарылся в длинные локоны. Ему очень нравилось то, как они ласкали его лицо. Он горько рассмеялся. Хотя он не был больше помолвлен с Арвен, он все же не мог следовать велению сердца. Что-то говорило ему, что Леголасу не был нужен смертный любовник. Эльф был одиночкой, как и сам Арагорн. Добиваться эльфа было бесполезно. Ему просто надо отказаться от этой неожиданной страсти и принять то, что объект желания недостижим.

Страсть к существу мужского пола удивляла Арагорна. В прошлом его привлекали только женщины, а в частности только одна – Арвен. Жизнь следопыта не оставляла много времени на личную жизнь, но он чувствовал, что возвращается домой, когда Арвен обнимала его. Теперь же все было по-другому. Теперь объятия Леголаса заставляли Арагорна чувствовать себя целым.

Ты не умрешь, мой прекрасный эльф! Ты поправишься, а я буду присматривать за тобой, прослежу, чтобы тебя больше не ранили. Ты должен был обратиться ко мне. Я бы помог тебе бороться с ядом. Тебе совсем не надо справляться со всем одному.

Хотя Арагорн был уверен в выздоровлении эльфа, его пугали возможные осложнения. Гимли упомянул, что Леголас ослеп, что эльф ничего не видел в пещере. Справятся ли травы с ядом, что проник в эти волшебные очи? Можно ли будет восстановить зрение Леголаса? Ему было тяжело даже думать о том, что такое прекрасное существо ослепнет на всю жизнь.

Леголас зашевелился, будто обещание Арагорна успокоило его.

Я присмотрю за тобой так же, как ты присматривал за нами. Я стану твоими глазами.

Хотя он не видел глаз эльфа, он чувствовал, что тот смотрит в ночь.

Когда Гимли вернулся в лагерь, он увидел Арагорна, обнимающего Леголаса. Эльф метался в объятиях человека. Гимли увидел беспокойство в глазах Арагорна.

Я надеялся, что ему будет лучше.

Еще нет, - ответил Арагорн. – Яд борется с травами, что я ему дал. Господин гном, не мог бы ты приготовить чай? Я оставил травы у огня.

Это было чудо, что костер еще не погас.

Нам нужен хворост, - заметил Гимли. – Я соберу еще после того, как приготовлю чай.

Он взял флягу, налил воды в котелок и поставил его на огонь. Удобнее было бы использовать чайник, но они путешествовали налегке.

Я должен раскрошить листья?

Если их раскрошить, целебный сок быстрее раствориться в воде.

Арагорн кивнул:

Да, затем брось их в котелок и подожди пару минут. Леголас должен все выпить. Ему нужно больше жидкости.

Эльф начал замерзать, не так ли? – ухмыльнулся Гимли, взглянув в темные глаза Арагорна.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Арагорну нравилось обнимать Леголаса. Может, чувство эльфа было взаимным? Гимли хотелось в это верить. Эти два существа подходили друг другу, как половинки единого целого.

Его все еще лихорадит, но при этом он замерзает. Его организм борется с ядом Урук-Хаев, - Арагорн подождал несколько минут и, решив, что чай готов, обратился к Гимли. – Помоги мне. Леголас должен сесть, иначе он не сможет выпить чай.

Гимли опустился на колени позади Леголаса, и вдвоем им удалось усадить эльфа. Гном накинул одеяло ему на плечи, чтобы Леголас не замерз. Затем Гимли обнял эльфа, поддерживая его в сидячем положении.

Пожалуйста, Леголас, ты должен это выпить, - Арагорн поднес чай к губам эльфа. – Маленькими глоточками. Тебе нужно больше жидкости.

Гимли почувствовал, как напряглось тело эльфа, когда теплая жидкость была влита в его горло. Он с трудом удержался от успокаивающих слов. Когда это Леголас успел добраться до его сердца? Когда у него успели появиться отцовские чувства к эльфу? Случилось ли это потому, что Леголас казался обманчиво молодым? Он подсчитал, что эльфу было уже несколько тысяч лет, но он выглядел не больше, чем на двадцать, по мнению старого гнома. Леголас мог вполне позаботиться о себе, но только при других обстоятельствах, а не сейчас, когда яд Урук-Хаев медленно убивал его.

Арагорн посмотрел эльфу в глаза, надеясь, что тот узнал его. Леголас повернул голову вправо, положив ее на плечо человека. У Арагорна перехватило дыхание. Эльф никогда не демонстрировал свою беспомощность при других обстоятельствах.

Еще несколько глотков, Леголас. Чай поможет тебе поправиться.

В конце концов, он заметил по глазам эльфа, что тот его узнал.

Ара…горн? – в горле першило, и говорить было больно.

Леголас пару раз моргнул, надеясь, что зрение вернется к нему, но все, что он видел, было огромным черным пятном. Только голос и запах помогли ему узнать Арагорна. Значит, человек их откопал.

Гимли?

Леголас вспомнил, что гному камнем придавило ногу. Удалось ли ему его поднять или нет? Он ничего не помнил.

Со мной все в порядке, эльф, - комок подступил к горлу гнома. Леголас волновался за него. Для Гимли это много значило. – Теперь выпей этот чай.

Арагорн улыбнулся, увидев, что Леголас сделал еще несколько глотков.

У тебя все еще лихорадка. Я буду регулярно будить тебя, чтобы ты выпил еще чаю. Если все пойдет, как надо, тебе будет лучше уже утром, - напряжение Леголаса не ускользнуло от глаз Арагорна. – Что-то не так?

Я все еще ничего не вижу, - признался Леголас, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. – Слепота тоже пройдет?

Арагорну очень хотелось бы утешить эльфа, но было нечем:

Я не уверен…

Леголас слабо кивнул:

Тогда мне придется смириться…

Жизнь без эльфийского зрения казалась ему страшным сном, но, возможно, другие его чувства станут острее и заменят потерянное зрение. Чай начал действовать, и Леголасу снова захотелось спать. Его телу было необходимо больше времени, чтобы окончательно восстановиться. Он перестал бороться, прижавшись к груди Арагорна. Он задрожал, ему было ужасно холодно.

Арагорн поставил пустой котелок на землю и присмотрелся к эльфу. По глазам он понял, что Леголас уснул.

Он должен отдохнуть…

Гимли не удержался от колкого замечания. Все это действовало ему на нервы.

Тогда не дай ему замерзнуть, человек!

Арагорн взглянул на гнома, опустив Леголаса на одеяло, и встретился глазами с улыбающимся Гимли.

Господин гном?

Гимли тихонечко рассмеялся:

Я пойду, пройдусь.

Он усмехнулся и отошел от огня.

Арагорн подивился гномьему чувству юмора, или же_…_ Гимли что-то заметил? Нет, не может быть… Он хорошо скрывал свои чувства. Глубоко вздохнув, человек снова устроился за спиной Леголаса. На это раз, эльф придвинулся ближе и прижался к нему. Арагорн сделал еще один глубокий вдох, обнял Леголаса и прижал его к себе, чтобы разбудить, когда снова надо будет пить чай.

Его мысли окончательно перепутались. В его лихорадочном забытьи Арагорн обнимал его, прижимал к себе, плоть к плоти, лицо человека в его волосах. Что за прекрасный сон! Так не хотелось просыпаться, но все хорошее быстро заканчивается. Вновь в объятиях тьмы, лицо Арагорна исчезло.

- Леголас? Уже утро. Тебе надо выпить чай последний раз.

Голос Арагорна уже не звучал взволнованно, значит, худшее уже позади. Осторожно он потянулся, ожидая острую боль в затекших мускулах, но его тело снова было полно жизни. Единственное, что осталось по-прежнему, - это тьма вокруг него. Как бы он ни старался, он все еще ничего не видел.

Неожиданно чаша оказалась у его губ, и он по инерции отпил. Нежные руки придерживали его длинные волосы, казалось, лаская локоны.

Арагорн?

Да, Леголас, это я. Ты на пути к выздоровлению. Мне практически удалось вывести яд из твоего организма. Мне страшно спрашивать, но это необходимо… Твое зрение вернулось?

Леголас боролся со слезами, наворачивавшимися на глазах. Он не будет плакать при всех, может быть, потом, когда останется один.

- Нет…

Арагорн положил руку на поясницу, и тут Леголас понял, что на нем не было ни рубашки, ни туники. Может быть, поэтому ему было так холодно? Ласка Арагорна пробудила в нем совсем другое тепло, и ему захотелось быть достаточно сильным и отодвинуться, но эльф был все еще слаб. Почему Арагорн так к нему прикасается?

Леголас постарался сосредоточиться на чае и не замечать успокаивающих прикосновений Арагорна. Поглаживание было таким нежным и приятным, но он напомнил себе, что не имеет права делать какие-либо выводы из этого. Сердце Арагорна принадлежало прекрасной Арвен.

- Здесь нам больше оставаться нельзя. Урук-Хаи и без того намного опередили нас. Ты можешь идти?

Леголасу удалось сохранить внешнее спокойствие.

- Вы должны оставить меня здесь. Теперь я ничем не могу помочь Братству. Я уже задержал вас. Вы должны спасти Пиппина и Мерри. Я могу позаботиться о себе, - ему было больно это говорить. Леголасу хотелось остаться с Арагорном и Гимли, помочь спасти хоббитов, но он должен поступать правильно. – Понадобиться время, чтобы мои другие чувства приспособились…

Со временем слух и осязание будут помогать ему, но не сейчас.

- Я тебя здесь не оставлю!

Леголаса очень удивило негодование Арагорна.

Но это самое лучшее, что можно сделать, Арагорн. Я буду только мешать вам. Без меня вы с Гимли будете двигаться гораздо быстрее.

Нет!

Леголасу был знаком этот тон. Арагорн не собирался уступать.

Я шел за тобой от самого Ривенделла, но больше я не в состоянии это делать. Ты совершаешь ошибку…

Я совершу ошибку, если оставлю тебя здесь…

Леголас сдался. Он знал, что спорить было бесполезно.

Гимли слышал их спор, и он его несильно порадовал.

- Эльф, даже не думай, мы тебя не оставим!

Леголас мгновенно отреагировал, склонив голову на бок, пытаясь определить, где Гимли.

Рука Арагорна все еще была на его пояснице, продолжая нежно массировать, и он удивился тому, что человек не прекратил этой ласки по возвращении Гимли. Может быть, лихорадка поразила не только его глаза, но и мозг?

- Это наимудрейшее решение, господин гном, и ты это знаешь.

Гимли лишь покачал головой и подошел вплотную к эльфу.

- Вот твоя одежда, одевайся, эльф, - он не позволил незрячему взгляду Леголаса смутить себя. – Ты – часть Братства и останешься с нами.

Леголас тяжело вздохнул:

- Хорошо! Я буду стараться приспособиться…

Он не будет обузой для своих спутников.

Арагорн взял его рубашку и тунику и заметил, что большая часть крови была отстирана. Он благодарно улыбнулся Гимли.

Гном кивнул, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой. Он оперся на свой огромный топор и был готов присмотреть за Леголасом.

- Арагорн, веди нас! Я пригляжу за эльфом.

Неожиданно тепло Арагорна исчезло, и Леголасу снова стало холодно, он задрожал. Но затем руки человека вернулись, помогая ему одеться.

Я сам смогу это сделать…

Позволь мне помочь, - попросил Арагорн.

Он знал, как тяжело эльфу принимать его помощь, но Леголас нуждался в ней. Со временем его чувства приспособятся, стараясь компенсировать потерю зрения, но на это потребуется время.

- Не отставай от Гимли, - приказал он.

Леголас покорно кивнул. Когда он попытался подняться на ноги, то пошатнулся, почувствовав, как мир в буквальном смысле уходит из-под ног. Вдруг рука придержала его за талию… Арагорн.

Тебе не следовало двигаться без меня…

Нет.

Арагорн переглянулся с Гимли. Они присмотрят за Леголасом, пока не найдут целителя, способного восстановить зрение эльфа.

Леголас вздрогнул. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этой непроглядной тьме.

Арагорн волновался за Леголаса. Эльф уже поспевал за Гимли, который был необыкновенно осторожен. Что-то особенное было в глазах гнома, и Арагорн знал, что Гимли сделает все, чтобы Леголас остался целым и невредимым.

Теплое солнце исчезло за горизонтом, и небеса начали темнеть. Пришло время остановиться на ночлег и разбить лагерь. Но сначала он должен осмотреть Леголаса. Им пришлось двигаться медленнее, чтобы эльф мог поспевать за ними, и поэтому они покрыли меньшее расстояние, чем Арагорн планировал, но он даже не помышлял о том, чтобы оставить Леголаса.

- Мы заночуем здесь, - Арагорн указал на маленькую пещеру. – Гимли, проводи Леголаса вовнутрь. Я проверю, чтобы никто не последовал за нами, и присоединюсь к вам.

Гимли кивнул:

- Пришло время отдохнуть, эльф.

Рука Леголаса в его руке вздрогнула. Эльф устал, но старался не показывать этого.

Гимли пожал руку Леголаса, стараясь этим его немного подбодрить, и повел эльфа в пещеру. Ему не очень нравилась идея провести еще одну ночь в пещере после того, как предыдущая обрушилась, но она была хорошим укрытием от ветра. Леголасу здесь будет тепло.

Эльф стоял в ожидании, не зная, что делать дальше. Он поднял руку и ощупал поверхность перед собой. Это была каменная стена. Он понял, что они снова в пещере.

Мы проведем здесь ночь?

Да, - Гимли расстелил свое одеяло. Он больше волновался за эльфа, чем за себя. – Ложись и отдохни.

Он уложил Леголаса.

- Нет, я могу постоять на часах, Гимли. Мой слух все так же хорош и…

О, но он не мог не признать, что так приятно было наконец-то прилечь. Его уставшие мускулы смогли расслабиться, и он сдавленно вздохнул. Вдруг Гимли положил ему что-то на ладонь, и эльф нахмурился:

Что?..

Я собрал немного ягод за время нашего перехода, - объяснил Гимли. – Поешь.

Больше ничего на ужин сегодня, все равно, не будет.

А ты и Арагорн?

Ничего страшного не случится, если мы не поедим сегодня, а вот ты должен поесть. Ты все еще не оправился от того яда.

Гимли отпустил руку эльфа, когда тот, наконец-то, прилег.

- Я постараюсь развести огонь, но все бревна намокли.

Леголас все не решался съесть ягоды:

- Мы можем их поделить.

Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы его спутники легли спать на пустой желудок.

- Поешь, эльф, а потом отдохни.

Леголас понял, что означал мягкий тон Гимли. Гном все еще волновался за него.

- Спасибо, господин гном, - сказал он, в конце концов, приняв этот скромный дар.

Он прожевал одну ягоду, а потом быстро доел все остальное. До этого момента он не понимал, насколько проголодался.

- Ночью нам не будет ничто угрожать.

Арагорн вошел в пещеру и довольно кивнул, увидев, что Леголас укрыт теплым одеялом. Ему очень хотелось поинтересоваться самочувствием эльфа, но по Леголасу было видно, что ему совсем не нравится быть в центре всеобщего внимания.

- Мы можем спокойно отдохнуть сегодня.

Гимли довольно пробормотал что-то себе под нос и устроился поудобнее, облокотившись на стену:

- Чертово дерево намокло, а то бы мы развели костерок. Это бы не повредило моим старым косточкам.

Но его глаза могли поведать совсем другую историю: огонь бы согрел выздоравливающего эльфа.

Леголас, уставившись в черную пустоту, притворился, что ничто из вышесказанного не слышал. Ему было необходимо побыть одному, но ни Гимли, ни Арагорн не отходили от него ни на шаг. Он волновался за свое будущее. Как он может называться воином, если не может защитить даже себя? Ему лучше вернуться в Лихолесье и забыть раз и навсегда о Братстве.

Арагорн не мог никак заснуть в отличие от Гимли, который счастливо и беззаботно похрапывал. Его взгляд остановился на Леголаса, и он заметил, что и без того измученного эльфа сильно знобило. Едва слышимый эльфийский шепот раздался в пещере, будто подзывая его. Леголасу снился родной дом, Лихолесье.

Вдруг эльф свернулся в клубочек и задрожал еще сильнее. Ночью, когда Леголас спал, его тело страдало от холода, вызванного остатками яда в его организме. Арагорн знал, что делать. Он поднялся и подошел к Леголасу. Откинув одеяло, Арагорн устроился за спиной эльфа, обняв и прижав к себе дрожащее тело.

Леголас сразу успокоился, практически перестал дрожать, и тихий вздох слетел с его губ.

Арагорн, удовлетворенный тем, что Леголас тоже был удовлетворен, последовал вслед за другом в мир сновидений.

Все еще наполовину спящий, Леголас подивился теплу, которое его окружало, словно кокон. Две сильные руки вокруг него и теплое тело сзади. Разве это не происходило раньше? Разве не так он очнулся вчера от своих кошмаров? Арагорн обнимал его, согревал его. Но почему человек делал это и сейчас? Ему больше не грозила опасность. Его тело справилось с ядом.

Напрягая слух, он услышал ровное дыхание за спиной. Его обоняние подсказало, что Арагорн в который раз прижал его к себе. На мгновение он задумался, не отодвинуться ли ему, но эльфу не хотелось потревожить сон Арагорна. Что же это означает? Почему он снова обнимает меня? Почему мне так нравится эта близость? Так не должно быть. Арагорн просто грел его. Человек, должно быть, увидел, что эльфа знобило, и, как брат по оружию, "предложил" ему тепло своего тела. И это совсем не означало, что у Арагорна были чувства к нему, хотя ему и хотелось, чтобы это было так.

В конце концов, он решил не двигаться и не тревожить Арагорна. Он принял дар человека и оценил его по достоинству.

Когда Арагорн проснулся следующим утром, первое, что он увидел, были улыбающиеся глаза Гимли. Гнома по-настоящему что-то развеселило, он ухмылялся и хихикал. Арагорн, было, решил спросить гнома, но глубокое и ровное дыхание Леголаса подсказало ему, что эльф все еще спал, поэтому-то человек позволил Гимли уйти, не ответив на вопрос о причине его хорошего настроения.

Обнимая Леголаса, он заметил, что кое-что изменилось: от эльфа больше не пахло травами. Он глубоко вдохнул запах Леголаса и провел рукой по соломенным волосам. Эльф оставался для него загадкой. Принц был уважаемым воином, но при этом что-то неосязаемое сопутствовало ему, делая еще более загадочным. Почему ему казалось, что Леголас что-то скрывает от него, секретничает?

Но разве у него самого нет секретов от эльфа? Там, на горе, до того, как пещера обрушилась, он пообещала себе, что больше тайн между ними не будет, а теперь он сам же и нарушал этот обет. Как только наступит подходящий момент, он расскажет Леголасу о своих чувствах. Он не мог предугадать, как эльф на это отреагирует, но игра стоила свеч.

Дыхание Леголаса участилось, и Арагорн понял, что эльф проснулся. Он решил не "убегать". Пусть Леголас знает, что ему нравилось обнимать его.

- Арагорн? – голос Леголаса был каким-то застенчивым и удивленным.

Это насторожило Арагорна:

Да?

А я думал, что это сон…

Что? Твоя слепота? – О, от одних слов становилось нестерпимо больно. Если бы он только мог исцелить эти прекрасные глаза!

Нет, твои объятия…

Ты замерзал. Я заметил, что тебя бил озноб.

Взгляд Арагорна ласкал золотые локоны. Если бы он только мог снова прикоснуться к ним… Но он не мог, не имел права, пока… Сначала они должны поговорить, но сейчас было не лучшее время для этого.

- Но это все какое-то другое… - Леголас нахмурился. Должен ли он все рассказать или сохранить молчание? – Почему ты обнимаешь меня? Только потому, что меня знобило? Ты мог просто одолжить мне свое одеяло.

Арагорн не знал, что на это сказать:

Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было тепло и удобно. Я никогда не думал, что могу потерять тебя. Эльфы живут тысячи лет, и я никогда не думал, что Смерть может забрать тебя так же легко, как и всех остальных…

Леголас не был готов к тому, чтобы услышать от Арагорна истинные причины его поведения, и сменил тему:

Нам пора вставать. Нас ожидает долгий путь.

Леголас, я … - Арагорн хотел все объяснить, но не мог найти нужные слова. – Я обещаю, что мы поговорим.

После того, как освободим хоббитов…

Леголас почувствовал странную пустоту, когда Арагорн выпустил его из своих объятий. Но эльф напомнил себе, что поиски – это самое главное, а его личные проблемы есть нечто второстепенное. Он позволили человеку помочь ему подняться.

Я могу поспевать за тобой и Гимли. Необходимо увеличить темп. Хоббиты и так находятся уже слишком долго в лапах этих монстров.

Скажи мне, когда устанешь.

Арагорн поднял руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Леголаса, но вовремя остановился. Эта ласка откроет его чувства к эльфу, а они еще не были готовы к этому. Они боролись каждый со своими мыслями и чувствами. Им было нужно время.

Гимли видел, как Арагорн вывел Леголаса из пещеры. Рука эльфа лежала на его плече, и что-то в поведении человека подсказало гному, что сегодня в его услугах не нуждаются. Было ясно, что Арагорн поведет Леголаса сам. Гимли ухмыльнулся, но так чтобы Арагорн этого не заметил. Мой дорогой эльф, похоже, желание твоего сердца может осуществиться… Поведение собственника этим утром поведало гному все, что ему было надо знать об Арагорне.

Закинув топор на плечо, он последовал за ними, поклявшись, что ничего не случится с его ослепшим спутником.

T/N: Поздравляю всех с майскими праздниками и, как всегда, благодарю свою любимую бету Ольгу В.! На этот раз продолжение побольше, хоть и ждать вам пришлось дольше. В любом случае, если хотите увидеть, чем все это кончится, напишите мне об этом. 


	6. Глава VI

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть VI.

- Мы их нагоняем, - сказал Арагорн, исследовав следы Урук-Хаев. – Я вижу следы Мерри и Пиппина. Он идут пешком, значит, что они в относительной безопасности. Саруман, должно быть, приказал своим Урук-Хаям доставить хоббитов в Изенгард живыми и невредимыми. - Он услышал, как Гимли облегченно вздохнул, и улыбнулся. – Мы доберемся до них вовремя.

Арагорн взглянул на своих спутников. Он не давал им передохнуть, стараясь сократить расстояние между ними и Урук-Хаями, и хотя Леголас поспевал за ними, он не мог ни беспокоиться за эльфа. Сначала рука Леголаса лежала на его плече, и он помогал ему, но потом Леголас убрал ее, пытаясь следовать за ними самостоятельно. Каждый раз, когда Леголас спотыкался, натыкался на ветки или на деревья, Арагорн помогал ему вернуться на дорогу, но каждый раз Леголас отказывался от его помощи, лишь кивая в знак того, что справится сам.

Гимли переглянулся с Арагорном. В глазах гнома была забота. Как судьба могла быть такой нечестной, что ослепила лесного эльфа. Возможно, целитель сможет помочь. Ему нельзя было терять надежду.

Теперь же, когда наступила ночь, Арагорн решил, что пришло время отдохнуть. Будем надеяться, что они нагонят Урук-Хаев завтра.

Мы разобьем лагерь здесь.

Гимли взглянул на эльфа, понимая, что им нужна пища и вода. Он решил, что сам с этим справиться.

- Арагорн, я пойду, поохочусь… Нам надо подкрепиться.

- Я могу помочь, - предложил Леголас.

Он облокотился рукой о ствол дерева, подняв голову. Он надеялся, что его слух поможет ему на охоте.

- Нет, - отрезал Гимли. – Я буду охотиться один. – Ему не хотелось подвергать Леголаса неоправданному риску. – Я охотился веками, эльф. Поверь мне, я справлюсь.

Леголас немного огорчился. Он понимал, что его спутники беспокоятся за него, но он, действительно, мог помочь, только бы они дали ему шанс.

- Я мог бы быть твоими ушами!

На этот раз ответил Арагорн, которому побыстрее хотелось закончить этот спор и проследить, чтобы Леголас отдохнул:

- Ты можешь помочь мне развести огонь, Леголас.

Эльф понимал, что проиграл эту битву, и промолчал. Ему не удастся их переубедить.

- Я соберу хворост…

Арагорн хотел остановить Леголаса, но понял, что должен с уважением относиться к эльфу. Если он остановит его сейчас, то тот подумает, что больше ничем не может помочь Братству.

- Мы соберем хворост вместе.

Гимли исчез в лесной чаще, в то время как Арагорн присоединился к Леголасу, расчищая дорогу, когда ветки почти задевали эльфа. Ему хотелось утешить Леголаса:

- Я уверен, что эльфийские целители сумеют восстановить твое зрение, когда мы вернемся в Ривенделл. Возможно, мы еще встретим одного из них до того, как доберемся до Роковой горы.

Леголас ничего на это не ответил. Слова Арагорна были добры, но они совсем не уменьшили его душевной муки. С детских лет он научился скрывать свои чувства под маской безразличия, и этот урок он знал на зубок. То, как он практически потерял контроль над своими эмоциями ранее, было для него шоком. Это показывало, насколько сильно он страдал от потери зрения. Но больше маска не соскользнет. Чтобы не ожидало его впереди, он справится с этим без чьей-либо помощи.

- Вот, ты можешь отнести хворост, - Арагорн правильно понял значение выражения в глазах Леголаса и попытался отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Леголас опустил руки и поник головой.

Леголас выполнял свое новое поручение со стоическим выражением лица. Всего несколько дней назад он был важной частью Братства, теперь же он был тяжким бременем.

- Ты отличный повар, Гимли, - похвалил гнома Леголас.

Он старался быть вежливым, но душа его горевала. Ему даже не доверили приготовить зайцев, что поймал Гимли. Гном поджарил их сам. Теперь они думают, что он совсем беспомощен. Так почему они все еще удерживают его? Он был уверен, что найдет дорогу обратно домой, в Лихолесье. Как только он уйдет, им уже не придется волноваться о его безопасности. Возможно, пора взять дело в свои руки и уйти под покровом тьмы?

Он облокотился о ствол дерева и впервые в жизни пожалел, что у него с собой нет одеяла. С тех пор, как яд проник в его организм, ему было постоянно холодно. Впервые его туника совсем не согревала его. Всегда ли он будут себя так чувствовать? Найдет ли он эльфийского целителя, который избавит его от этих последствий отравления? Зачем он себя так мучил? Не в его власти было это изменить!

Неожиданно что-то было накинуто ему на плечи. Его руки быстро нащупали плащ Арагорна:

В этом нет необходимости.

Оставь.

Арагорн сглотнул комок, подступающий к горлу. Немало времени понадобиться, чтобы привыкнуть к слепоте Леголаса, да к тому же, почему эльф дрожит? Холод не должен так действовать на эльфа. Должно быть, яд…

- Постарайся отдохнуть.

Позже, когда Леголас уснет, он поищет целебные травы, которые помогут организму эльфа бороться с ядом. Возможно, они смогут справиться с этими остаточными явлениям.

- Я первым постою на часах.

Леголас хотел что-то сказать, но гном опередил его. Это успокоило Арагорна.

- А я вторым, - ухмыльнулся Гимли.

Сегодня эльф будет в безопасности.

Леголас дождался, пока Гимли уснет. Ровное дыхание гнома подсказало ему, что Гимли отправился в страну сновидений. Гному, несомненно, снились мясо, хмельное пиво и Великие гномьи города.

Убедившись, что Гимли не заметит его ухода, Леголас скинул плащ Арагорна и беззвучно поднялся на ноги. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь впитать в себя энергию воздуха, деревьев и животных. Вытянув вперед руки, он начал двигаться, стараясь не натыкаться на деревья и другие препятствия. Обоняние вело его, подсказывая, что поблизости есть озеро. Ему хотелось ощутить чистоту воды, восстановить связь с природой, утерянную вместе со зрением.

Ему понадобилось немало времени, но он добрался до озера. Ветки, кусты и камни преграждали его путь, но он продолжал двигаться, несмотря ни на что. Интуиция подсказывала, что сегодня луны не было на небе, но он ощущал звездный свет на своей коже.

Теперь же, достигнув озера, он опустился на колени, протянул руки и коснулся кончиками пальцев прохладной поверхности. Вода была приятной на ощупь и, казалось, ласкала его. Медленно-медленно он опустил руки в воду, наслаждаясь силой озера. Ни человек, ни гном, ни хоббит не имели такого единения с природой. А у лесного эльфа эта связь была еще прочнее.

Он зачерпнул воду в ладони и коснулся своего лица, старясь прислушаться к своему сердцу. Оно пытался биться в том же ритме, что и силы, пульсирующие вокруг. Вода медленно проскользнула между его пальцев, но прежде чем она успела сбежать, он промыл ею свои глаза. Это было лишь символическое очищение. Оно не могло избавить его от яда Урук-Хаев, что оставался в его крови.

Теперь, наедине с собой, он позволил себе заплакать. И слезы, что он сдерживал все эти дни, потекли двумя потоками. Слезы и вода перемешались, создав подобие мокрой маски на его лице. Его пальцы хватали землю, зарываясь в нее все глубже и глубже. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением земли на кончиках пальцев. Она была мягкой и успокаивала. Он потер землю между подушечками пальцев, восстанавливая связь со Средиземьем.

Он склонил голову, и вдруг ветер начал играть с его длинными волосами, заставляя их выполнять какой-то одному ему ведомый танец. Казалось, ветер тихо вздохнул, лаская эльфа. Ветер обнял его, окружил его, стал его убежищем. Он никогда ранее так явно не чувствовал движение стихий. Это заставило его оставить землю. Открыв глаза, он почувствовал разочарование, вновь увидев лишь темноту…

Волосы на затылке у него встали дыбом, когда порыв ветра пронесся над землей. Арагорн нахмурился и спрятал целебные травы в мешочек. Позже он приготовит чай и заставит Леголаса его выпить. Эльф послушается, так как знает, что Арагорн сведущ в травах.

Казалось, что ветер что-то нашептывал, а шуршание листьев напоминало человеческий голос. Встревоженный, Арагорн огляделся. Он смог разглядеть чей-то силуэт вдалеке, но кто это был, этого ему увидеть не удалось. Это его заинтриговало, и он осторожно подобрался поближе, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

У него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, что это был Леголас. Эльф опустился на колени, на берегу озера, а ветер играл с его волосами. Его руки были испачканы, а лицо Леголаса было мокрым от… от чего? Вода или слезы? На минуту ему стало совестно нарушать уединение этого удивительного существа, и он решил вернуться в лагерь, когда увидел то, что заставило его замереть на месте.

Он никогда прежде не видел такой красоты в лице Леголаса. Казалось, что эльф светится в темноте, будто он покрыт звездной пылью. Это было что-то волшебное. Хотя он провел всю свою жизнь среди эльфов, они все еще оставались для него тайной. Леголас никогда не выглядел более желанным, более красивым, и его сердце наполнилось любовью к эльфу. Он поклялся, что, что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет его защищать.

Заворожено он наблюдал, как Леголас поднял руку, сжатую в кулак. Он медленно разжал кулак, подставив лунному свету ладонь. Арагорн напряг зрение, заметив какое-то свечение на ладони эльфа. Он подошел ближе, стараясь не шуметь. Его зрение не обманывало его: небольшое пламя горело на ладони Леголаса. Эльфу должно было быть больно, но Леголас просто заворожено смотрел на пламя.

Но это невозможно! Даже эльф не может создать огонь из ничего… Но мог ли он действительно это утверждать? Он слышал об эльфах, наделенных особенными возможностями. Гендальф упоминал о древних эльфах, которые никогда не общались с людьми.

Нет, это был лишь обман зрения! Но в то время как он продолжал наблюдать за Леголасом, пламя на ладони эльфа лишь разгоралось. Арагорн был удивлен и обеспокоен, но не мог не смотреть. Неожиданно сильный порыв ветра окутал эльфа. Вода заколыхалась, а ветер поднял землю и пыль, что начали кружиться вокруг эльфа.

Леголас был лесным эльфом… Возможно, у них была какая-то особенная взаимосвязь с природой, и таким образом они осуществляли ее? Несмотря ни на что, это объяснение не успокоило его. Его инстинкты подсказывали ему, что это было еще не все. Они убеждали не рассказывать Леголасу о его подозрениях. Он продолжал наблюдать за Леголасом под прикрытием деревьев.

Ветер неожиданно улегся. По поверхности озера больше не пробегала рябь, а пламя на ладони Леголаса исчезло, вспыхнув еще раз. Темные облака закрыли собой звезды, погасив тем самым свечение, исходившее от Леголаса. Эльф поднялся на ноги, склонил голову в знак благодарности и исчез в чаще леса, направляясь обратно в лагерь.

Арагорн тоже начал двигаться, как только Леголас исчез из виду. Осторожно, он тоже отправился назад, планируя вернуться раньше Леголаса. Его план состоял в том, чтобы разбудить Гимли и отправить того проверить окрестности, пока он попробует найти способ заставить Леголаса открыться ему.

Когда Леголас наконец-то вернулся, он искренне надеялся, что никто не заметил его отсутствия. Он не знал, стоял ли теперь Гимли на часах или это все еще была очередь Арагорна. Проснулся ли Гимли или еще спал? Наблюдал ли Арагорн за ним? Он просто не мог этого знать. Эта неуверенность делала его еще более нервным. Куда он положил плащ Арагорна? Или же человек забрал его обратно за время его отсутствия?

После его волшебного опыта на озере столкнуться с реальностью было еще больнее. Там на озере жизнь и природа нашли взаимопонимание, это сделало его снова сильным. Но эта уверенность в себе быстро пропадала после того, как он снова столкнулся со своей беспомощностью. Он уснул около костра, но теперь он погас и не мог указать ему путь.

- Леголас? Подойди сюда и приляг.

Голос Арагорна удивил его, но маска осталась на месте, умело скрывая его чувства.

- Я очень благодарен тебе за твое предложение, но не беспокойся. Теперь я могу справиться с холодом.

Арагорн вздохнул:

- Леголас, почему ты всегда так упрям? Я лишь хочу помочь тебе.

Слабая улыбка осветила лицо Леголаса. Его отец тоже называл его упрямым. Даже Гендальф был того же мнения.

Я не хочу обременять тебя.

Ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать, - отрезал Арагорн.

Шаги послышались где-то справа от него, и неожиданно нежные пальцы дотронулись до его руки. Он позволил Арагорну уложить его на его одеяла и задумался над тем, почему ему было так приятно спать в объятиях этого человека. Он же должен держаться от него как можно дальше. А Арвен? Он не мог стать частью этого и засомневался.

- Я не могу этого сделать…

Арагорн удивленно уставился на Леголаса:

- Что ты не можешь сделать?

Я не могу поддаться искушению. Арвен ждет тебя в Ривенделле. Леголасу совсем не хотелось останавливаться, но он не мог позволить Арагорну сделать это. Ему безумно хотелось вновь уснуть в объятиях человека, но он должен остановиться пока не поздно. Что будет, если Арагорн поймет, как много это для него значит?

- Леголас? – молчание эльфа не нравилось Арагорну. В конце концов, он положил руку на плечо Леголасу, пытаясь привлечь внимание эльфа.

- Что ты не можешь сделать? Я просто прошу тебя отдохнуть и предлагаю тепло местечко. Не надо стыдиться предлагаемой тебе помощи.

Леголасу стало вдруг очень неловко. Он сделал неверные выводы. Арагорн просто пытался помочь спутнику. Почему же ему казалось, что в этом кроется нечто большее?

- В таком случае, я принимаю твою помощь.

Разве у него был выбор? Ему казалось, что Арагорн не успокоиться, пока они не уснут рядом.

Успокоившись, Арагорн взял Леголаса за руку. Она все еще была испачкана в грязи. Все было так, как он видел у озера. Пытаясь действовать незаметно, его пальцы быстро ощупали ладонь Леголаса, но не нашли и следа ожогов. Кожа была теплой и гладкой. Если он действительно видел пламя, почему же оно не обожгло эльфа?

Он заставил себя не думать об этом.

- Вот, ложись, - он помог Леголасу лечь, а сам устроился напротив него, лицом к лицу. – Тебе не холодно? Только скажи мне правду. Я знаю, когда ты лжешь.

Иногда, - признал Леголас, которому было не до споров. – Этот яд ослабляет мой организм. Он все еще действует…

Я приготовил чай. Будем надеяться, что травы помогут тебе выздороветь, - Арагорн осторожно поднял теплый чай и передал чашку Леголасу. – Пей маленькими глотками.

Спасибо, Арагорн, - Леголас выпил и отдал пустую чашку Арагорну.

Арагорн немного нервничал, когда обнял эльфа за талию и прижал к себе. Его сердце замерло, когда Леголас не попытался оттолкнуть его.

- Каково это? Быть слепым? – возможно, эльф хотел поговорить об этом, и он должен дать ему возможность выговориться.

- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - это было слишком личным, он не мог ни с кем этим поделиться.

Близость Арагорна отодвигала его проблемы на второй план, и ему очень хотелось отдохнуть в объятиях человека. Должен ли он тоже его обнять? Чего Арагорн ожидал от него?

Сердце Арагорна чаще забилось от счастья, когда Леголас немного застенчиво, но приобнял его. Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что Леголас согласиться быть больше, чем его спутником или другом.

- Мы найдем способ избавиться от побочных эффектов яда.

Леголас кивнул. Ему было удобно и спокойно в объятиях Арагорна. Ему так хотелось, чтобы сердце Арагорна не было отдано Арвен. Но он никогда не отнимет человека у нее. И он поклялся, что его любовь останется секретом до конца его жизни…


	7. Глава VII

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть VII.

Изенгард.

Глубоко под стенами Изенгарда Урук-Хаи появлялись на свет, тренировались и отправлялись на задания. Саруман Белый повелевал ими, создавая армию, достойную самого Саурона. Око Саурона никогда не отдыхало, постоянно наблюдая за Средиземьем.

Саруман восседал на своем троне с посохом в руке, а его белые волосы ниспадали ему на плечи. Его лицо не выдавала ни одной эмоции, но на самом деле на душе у мага было неспокойно и мрачно. И хотя Братство потеряло Гендальфа в копях Мории, его не покидало нехорошее предчувствие.

Неизвестная магия появилась, полностью сбив его с толку. Сначала он подумал, что это Гендальф, выбравшийся из копий Мории, но хотя магия была ему знакома, это точно был не Гендальф.

Это было нечто древнее и божественное, что немало взволновало его. Теперь, когда Саурон собирал свою армию, подобный сюрприз был очень даже неприятным и требовал принятия безотлагательных мер. Отряд Урук-Хаев возвращался в крепость, ведя с собой двух пленных хоббитов, но теперь Саруман подумывал связаться с ними и дать новое задание.

Его шпионы донесли ему об эльфе, прекрасном и изящном, с длинными золотыми волосами и прекрасном лучнике. Они даже нашептывали имя: Леголас Зеленый Лист из Лихолесья. Он никогда не слышал этого имени прежде, но если его шпионы не обманывали его, то эльф мог совершать волшебство.

Когда Элронд созвал представителей всех рас, Саруман видел это, наблюдал, как они ссорились по началу и был крайне раздосадован созданием Братства. Но он не предал эльфу никакого значения. Всего его внимание было сосредоточено на Гендальфе и наследнике Исилдура. Он посчитал их самыми опасными. Возможно, он ошибся.

Он поднялся и отправился наверх. Он принял решение. Он пошлет Урук-Хаем послание и прикажет им схватить эльфа. Как только у него будут и эльф, и Кольцо, он сможет доложить Саурону, что Средиземье теперь его.

Только вмешательство Гендальфа могло теперь разрушить его планы. Он достаточно хорошо знал Гендальфа Серого, чтобы понимать, что маг, наверняка, где-то скрывается и ждет своего часа.

Он проинструктировал посланца и наблюдал, как тот отправился. Урук-Хаи были быстры, им не нужен был отдых. Он скоро доберется до отряда. А после того, как они схватят эльфа, он сможет сам разобраться в этой тайне. Эльф был уже у него в руках.

Гимли ухмылялся весь день, наблюдая, как Арагорн тщетно пытается не суетиться вокруг эльфа. Это было нечто особенное. И он задумывался над тем, знает ли Леголас, что Арагорн следит за каждым его шагом. Хотя он двигались довольно быстро, Арагорн постоянно останавливался, чтобы убедиться, что эльф не отстает.

Вернувшись вчера ночью со своего дежурства, он нашел их, прижавшимися друг к другу рядом с костром. Но на этот раз рука Леголаса лежала у Арагорна на талии. На это раз они обнимали друг друга.

Его мысли вернулись к признанию Леголаса. Эльф был явно влюблен в Арагорна, но не давал волю своим чувствам, так как уважал Арвен и не хотел соревноваться с ней. Но Гимли начал сомневаться в том, была ли именно Арвен любовью всей жизни для Арагорна. Взгляды, что человек бросал в сторону эльфа, говорили больше, чем о дружбе.

Как только у меня появиться шанс, я поговорю с Арагорном. Готов поклясться своим топором, что человек не равнодушен к эльфу, но даже не подозревает, что чувство взаимно. Гимли понимающе глянул на Арагорна.

- Я пойду вперед.

Сегодня утром они уже видели Урук-Хаев, и Арагорн торопился их догнать, чтобы наконец-то освободить Мерри и Пиппина. Но Гимли очень волновала предстоящая битва. Что будет делать Леголас? Он искренне надеялся, что человек поговорит с эльфом об этом.

Мысли Арагорна снова и снова возвращались к предстоящей битве. Ему было жизненно необходимо поделиться своими опасениями.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался за моей спиной, когда мы нападем на Урук-Хаев. Теперь, когда ты ничего не видишь, твои стрелы больше не смогут попадать в цель. Ты можешь использовать только свои охотничьи ножи, а битва предстоит горячей. Не отходи от меня.

Леголас нахмурился:

- А что, если я не соглашусь на твои условия?

- Тогда ты вообще не будешь сегодня сражаться, - Арагорну вовсе не хотелось быть таким грубым, но он не мог потерять Леголаса в этой битве. Он слишком много для него значил. – Вы должны понимать, мой принц. Я не хочу потерять еще одного члена Братства. Мы уже потеряли Гендальфа и Боромира, и мы скорее всего потеряем хоббитов, если не успеем их освободить… Я не хочу потерять и тебя… Твоя безопасность очень важна для меня. Элронд не простит меня, если я позволю тебе умереть.

Леголас кивнул. Он надеялся, что Арагорн хочет оградить его от опасности из более эгоистичных побуждений. Но человек, как глава Братства, всего лишь исполнял свой долг, не подвергая раненного спутника неоправданному риску. И он сильно сомневался, что Элронд будет зол на Арагорна, если он погибнет. Элронд был приемным отцом Арагорна и любил его, как родного.

- Я согласен на твои условия, - ответил Леголас, вздохнув.

Ему надо смериться, что он больше не воин, он всего лишь тяжкое бремя для своих спутников.

- Арагорн! Урук-Хаи приближаются! – Гимли, размахивающий свои топором, немедленно присоединился к ним. – Они возвращаются. Зачем?

Арагорн нахмурился:

- Мне это совсем не нравится. Зачем им это? Это вы точно подметили, господин гном. Почему они не направляются в Изенгард?

- Разве это имеет значение? – спросил Леголас, доставая свои охотничьи ножи. – У нас осталось немного времени. Я чувствую, что они приближаются.

Арагорн отреагировал мгновенно. Если Леголас утверждает, что чувствует их перемещения, то он верит эльфу.

- Помните о нашем уговоре, мой принц. Не отходите далеко и оставайтесь у меня за спиной.

Леголас и не подумал ответить.

- Они уже здесь!

Все его тело напряглось в ожидании предстоящей битвы. Он склонил голову, пытаясь понять, откуда их будут атаковать, но Урук-Хаи неожиданно появились со всех сторон и яростно набросились на них.

Арагорн осознал всю опасть их положения. Урук-Хаи приближались к ним, крича и размахивая своим оружием. Он обнажил свой меч, издал боевой клич и кинулся на Урук-Хаев, надеясь, что Леголас прислушается к нему, и будет держаться неподалеку.

Несколько секунд Леголас просто не мог двигаться. Крики Урук-Хаев оглушили его, тем самым, лишив его единственного чувства, на которое он мог положиться. Он пытался защититься, но острые когти вонзились в его ногу, опрокинув на землю. Что-то тяжелое уселось на нем, выбив охотничьи ножи у него из рук. Он сопротивлялся, пытался сбросить Урук-Хая, но его удары приходились лишь по воздуху. В конце концов, он понял, почему Арагорн просил его держаться поблизости.

- Арагорн! – Гимли попытался привлечь внимание Арагорна, но человек, похоже, сошел с ума, убивая врагов одного за другим.

Обернувшись, чтобы проверить все ли в порядке с эльфом, но увидел, что три Урук-Хая куда-то утаскивали Леголаса. Эльф пытался высвободиться, но безрезультатно. Урук-Хаи крепко держали эльфа.

Поняв, что Арагорн не слышит его, Гимли решил взять дело в свои руки. Решившись, он издал боевой клич. Он может справиться с тремя Урук-Хаями, он должен! Жизнь Леголаса на карте!

Четыре Урук-Хая появились прямо перед ним, и он успешно уложил одного.

Но предводитель Урук-Хаев взял дело в свои лапы и, прицелившись, выпустил стрелу.

Зрачки Гимли расширились, когда стрела попала прямо ему в плечо. Никогда раньше он не был так рад, что надел доспехи. Уверенным движением он выдернул стрелу и бросил ее на землю, проводив ее ненавидящим взглядом. Но стрела отвлекла его от врагов, и Урук-Хая воспользовались ситуацией. Они приблизились, им, одному из них удалось ударить Гимли по лбу. Кровь хлынула из раны, ослепив его. Понадобилось еще несколько ударов, чтобы вырубить его, но, в конце концов, он упал на землю, потеряв сознание.

Предводитель приказал поднять гнома, который мог еще пригодиться. Теперь, достигнув своей цели, он приказал отступать.

Леголас надеялся, что Арагорну удалось ускользнуть. Он не знал, были ли Гимли с Арагорном еще в живых. Нож, прижатый к его горлу, гарантировал его сотрудничество. Он старался вести себя спокойно, но когда Урук-Хаи связали ему руки, он практически запаниковал. Он имел дело с врагом, которого не видел и не мог одолеть, но он не сдавался. Пока был шанс, что Арагорн жив, он будет продолжать сражаться.

- Леголас! Гимли! Леголас, отзовитесь! – Арагорн уставился на поверженного Урук-Хая у своих ног.

Он смог уложить нескольких, но в своем порыве потерял друзей. Он откинул волосы с глаз, пряди которых ветер все время бросал ему в лицо.

- Леголас! Леголас! Гимли!

С широко распахнутыми глазами, он обошел все поле битвы, в поисках ответов на свои вопросы.

- Нет…

Топор Гимли в груди Урук-Хая, но все еще никаких следов самого гнома.

- Он бы никогда не расстался со своим топором…

Арагорну пришлось смериться с жестокой действительностью – Гимли взяли в плен. Но что случилось с Леголасом? Убили ли его Урук-Хаи или он тоже попал в плен?

Он продолжал поиски на поле брани, и его глаза наполнились слезами, когда он увидел два прекрасных изящных охотничьих ножа на земле. Он опустился на колени и с уважением поднял их. Урук-Хаи взяли в плен его друзей, и теперь только он мог их освободить.

- Я не подведу тебя, Леголас. Я найду и освобожу тебя.

И не теряя больше времени, он поднялся и отправился в погоню, забрав ножи Леголаса и топор Гимли с собой.


	8. Глава VIII

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть VIII.

Гимли пришел в себя, когда Урук-Хай бесцеремонно бросил его на холодную землю. Глаза гнома распахнулись, и он сразу попытался найти эльфа. Леголас лежал в нескольких футах от него, но его руки и ноги были крепко связаны. Но вот Гимли был свободен и мог беспрепятственно передвигаться. Он надеялся, что невыносимая головная боль скоро пройдет.

Глаза эльфа были открыты, но Гимли знал, что это еще ничего не значило. Леголас мог быть без сознания, мог быть в сознании или мог просто спать. Он заметил, что эльфа била сильная дрожь, и про себя проклял Урук-Хаев за то, что те пленили его.

Урук-Хаи не обращали на него внимания. Должно быть, они считали его неопасным. Он поклялся переубедить их. Присматривая за монстрами, что стоили на часах, он начал подбираться к эльфу. Урук-Хаи не остановили его. Он осмелел и наклонился, чтобы потрепать Леголаса за плечо.

- Ты меня слышишь, эльф?

Леголас моргнул и со вздохом кивнул:

Гимли?

Да, это я, - несмотря на всю сложность их положения, Гимли улыбнулся.

Они нас унесли. Но я уверен, что Арагорн жив.

Лицо Леголаса ничего не выражало, но Гимли был уверен, что жизнь Арагорна не безразлична эльфу.

- Они разбили лагерь на ночь. Мы должны быть начеку и постараться сбежать, как только представится возможность.

Леголас слабо кивнул. Ему было не по себе рядом с Урук-Хаями. От них пахло кровью, и он не мог выносить этого ужасного зловония. Но при этом было в них и нечто совершенно иное, намного более ужасное. По какой-то неизвестной ему причине Урук-Хаи казались ему знакомыми.

Когда Урук-Хаи переговаривались между собой, он услышал нечто, походившее на древний эльфийский язык. Это заставило его содрогнуться.

Разве эти отвратительные создания могут иметь что-то общее с эльфами? Это было немыслимо, но он не мог со всей уверенностью отвергнуть это. Ему было неведомо, каким образом Саруман создал Урук-Хаев.

- Эльф, они пристально следят за тобой.

Гимли заметил злобные, но при этом полные любопытства взгляды Урук-Хаев, направленные на Леголаса. Ему это совсем не нравилось. Слепым Леголас был легкой добычей. И он не был уверен, что сможет защитить эльфа.

- Я чувствую на себе их взгляды, - Леголас вздрогнул.

Ему было не по себе оттого, что его связали. Теперь, когда он лежал на влажной земле, он чувствовал, как холод пробирает его до костей.

Гимли оскалился, когда лидер Урук-Хаев подошел к ним. Сложно было сказать, о чем думал Урук-Хай: было невозможно прочитать что-либо в черных глазах. Волосы на затылке у Гимли встали дыбом, предупреждая об опасности. Пытаясь защитить эльфа, он встал перед ним, стараясь скрыть Леголаса от глаз Урук-Хаев. Глаза монстра вспыхнули злобой, и огромный кулак опрокинул гнома на землю. А пинок заставил его откатиться еще дальше от Леголаса. Гимли попытался подняться, но другой Урук-Хай остановил его, схватив за руки и заломив их за спину.

Лидер Урук-Хаев опустился на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пленника. Он склонил голову на бок, зарычал и поднял руку, опустив ее на щеку Леголаса.

Леголас старался сохранять спокойствие, но вздрогнул от прикосновения Урук-Хая. Оно вызвало у него отвращение и ненависть. Эльф замер в ожидании дальнейших действий этого существа.

- Ты – эльф, - прорычал Урук-Хай.

Он продолжал изучать Леголаса, будто хотел прочитать его мысли.

Леголас задрожал, когда дыхание Урук-Хая коснулось его лица. Отвратительный запах вызвал у него приступ тошноты.

- Да, я – эльф, - он заставил себя ответить.

Он не мог показывать свою слабость врагу. То, что он был связан и лежал на земле, было достаточно унизительным.

Урук-Хай прорычал:

- Саруман приказал мне доставить тебя к нему… Живым. Попробуй сбежать, и тебе не понравятся последствия.

Леголаса очень удивило, что Урук-Хай умел не только говорить, но и рационально мыслить. Возможно, он недооценил своих врагов.

Где хоббиты?

Урук-Хай прорычал в ответ:

- Достаточно далеко от тебя, эльф.

Последнее слово он произнес с такой ненавистью и презрением, что Леголасу сложно было оставаться спокойным. Ему нужно было зрение, он никогда раньше не осознавал, насколько зависим от него. Он решил больше не спрашивать Урук-Хая ни о чем и промолчать.

Я ненавижу тебя, эльф…

Леголасу понадобилось все его мужество, чтобы не отшатнуться, когда острые когти Урук-Хая царапали его горло. Длинные когти оставили кровавый след от его щеки до ключицы. Кровь хлынула из раны, и его горло запылало. Ощущения были до боли знакомы. Заражение, вызванное наконечником стрелы, сопровождалось подобными ощущениями. Учитывая, что часть яда все еще была в его организме, это намного ухудшит его состояние. Не шрам волновал его: кожа заживет, и следов не останется. Его волновали побочные эффекты яда. Без чая из целебный растений, которые обычно собирал Арагорн, его состояние ухудшится.

Неожиданно Урук-Хай поднялся и ушел. Другой монстр освободил Гимли, который тотчас же направился к эльфу. Его лицо на миг скривилось, когда он увидел кровь, хлещущую из раны. Он оторвал кусок ткани от своей рубашки, спрятанной под доспехами, и приблизился к Леголасу. Эльф поднял голову, пытаясь понять, кто это был.

- Позволь мне осмотреть твою рану, - Гимли надеялся, что его голос хоть немного успокоит Леголаса.

Гном теперь видел чувства и эмоции эльфа, которые тот обычно прятал под маской безразличия. Он мог их видеть, потому что эльф был слеп и ранен, но сейчас Леголас снова пытался скрыть свое беспокойство.

- Не стоит тратить на меня время, господин гном. Я вполне могу справиться со всем сам.

Но он совсем забыл, что его руки связаны. Он вспомнил об этом, лишь когда попытался дотронуться до своего горла.

Гимли удрученно покачал головой.

- Упрямый эльф! Почему ты не хочешь принять помощь, когда в ней так нуждаешься?

Что произошло такого с Леголасом в прошлом, что сделало его таким недоверчивым? Он помог эльфу сесть, присматривая краем глаза за Урук-Хаями, которые в свою очередь не спускали с них глаз. Было ясно, что их охраняли и за ними пристально следили. Но Урук-Хаи не пытались остановить его, когда гном приложил клочок ткани к ране, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

Ты видишь хоббитов? – Леголасу надо было отвлечься от собственных проблем и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.

Еще раз Гимли покачал головой.

Нет, я их не вижу. Я думаю, что они разделились перед тем, как снова напасть на нас. И хоббиты остались со второй половиной отряда.

Сколько Урук-Хаев здесь? Ты можешь освободиться от веревок? Твой топор все еще с тобой?

Эльф уже успел заметить, что его лук и охотничьи ножи пропали. Ему надо придумать, как сбежать. Урук-Хаи собирались вести их в Изенгард, и им было необходимо освободиться до того, как они окажутся в руках Сарумана.

Гимли глубоко вздохнул:

- Послушай меня, эльф. Ты связан по рукам и ногам, и у нас нет никакого оружия. У меня ужасно болит голова, и вокруг нас не меньше пятнадцати монстров, которые не спускают с нас глаз. Нам нужно подождать…

Ему бы хотелось сбежать сейчас, но здравый смысл победил неосторожные желания. К тому же дрожащий эльф его очень беспокоил. Глаза Леголаса горели лихорадочным огнем, а на лбу выступила испарина. Возможно, на когтях Урук-Хая были остатки яда, и таким образом он вновь попал в организм эльфа. Теперь его главной задачей было сохранить эльфа в тепле и относительной безопасности.

Гимли сделал вид, что не заметил взглядов Урук-Хаев, и уселся на холодную землю, поближе к нему и обнял связанного эльфа, стараясь согреть Леголаса теплом собственного тела.

Я бы хотел помочь тебе еще чем-нибудь, но я не обладаю знанием целебных трав, как Арагорн. Возможно, ты опишешь мне это растение, и я попытаюсь его найти?

Они не позволят тебе его искать, - уверенно ответил Леголас. – Не волнуйся. Этот яд не убьет меня, он просто подрывает мои силы.

Он не был уверен, что сможет хоть чем-нибудь помочь гному, когда им представится возможность бежать. Возможно, Гимли следует оставить его. Он просто будет обузой для гнома.

О чем ты думаешь, эльф?

Выражение глаз Леголаса очень беспокоило Гимли. Эльф просто горел. Яд начал действовать намного быстрее, чем он ожидал.

Ты должен сбежать один. Я только задержу тебя. Найди Арагорна и спаси хоббитов, - Леголас уверенно кивнул в подтверждении своих слов.

Гимли печально ухмыльнулся:

А ты?

Я могу позаботиться о себе сам. Саруману я нужен живым, поэтому Урук-Хаи не убьют меня. Я в безопасности.

Гимли тихо зарычал. Видимое спокойствие Леголаса начинало действовать ему на нервы.

Нет!

Что, нет? – Леголас нахмурился. Его снова начало знобить. – Яд слишком силен, я не смогу помочь тебе. Ты должен бежать один. Не теряй времени даром.

Я тебя не оставлю! – Гимли решил не потакать желанию эльфа. – Я уверен, что Арагорн уже идет по нашим следам. Он скоро найдет нас. Тебе осталось продержать самую малость.

Даже Арагорн не сможет справиться с пятнадцатью монстрами… Это будет даже не битва, а побоище… Мы – их заложники. – Леголас на миг прикрыл глаза. – Послушай, господин гном, ты должен бежать без меня и найти Арагорна!

Прекрати, эльф! Я не собираюсь выслушивать эту чепуху. Я остаюсь. Тебе будет становиться все хуже и хуже, и кому-нибудь надо будет за тобой присматривать. Я не думаю, что Урук-Хаи будут тратить на это свое драгоценное время. Да и их лидер следит за нами, не отводя глаз, пытаясь различить слова нашего разговора. Я не собираюсь оставить тебя одного рядом с ним.

Леголас печально улыбнулся.

- Твоя верность много для меня значит, но ты принял неверное решение.

Горло у него болело, во рту пересохло, а глаза начинало щипать. Его бил сильный озноб, и даже тепло Гимли больше не могло его согреть. Он медленно, но верно замерзал, в то время как яд снова отравлял его плоть и кровь.

Арагорн сжал челюсти и принял вызов сильного ветра. Он постоянно торопил себя, только изредка опускаясь на колени, чтобы изучить следы на влажной земле. Несколько дней назад начался дождь, но Урук-Хаи лишь увеличили скорость, практически удвоив расстояние, разделявшее их. Арагорн не мог остановиться ни на минуту, каждая секунда была дорога. Он получше завернулся в свой плащ и уверенно продолжил свой путь. Его руки сжимали топор Гимли, его меч покоился в ножнах, а охотничьи ножи Леголаса были заткнуты за пояс. Желание покромсать чудовищ, что осмелились пленить его друзей, росло с каждой минутой. Друзей…. Он все еще не потерял надежды на то, что когда-нибудь они с Леголасом станут любовниками. Возможно, стоило сказать эльфу, что они с Арвен расстались, что он был полностью свободен.

Он поклялся поговорить с эльфом, после того как освободит его. Когда эльф обнял его в ответ, огонек надежды зажегся в его сердце, понимая, что он стал эльфу еще чуточку ближе. Но надо было двигаться дальше.

Присмотревшись, он почти что свернул в неправильном направлении, и ему пришлось вернуться назад, чтобы снова найти их следы. Его беспокойство усилилось, после того как он изучил их. До этого момента он мог различить слабые следы Леголаса в грязи, но теперь они исчезли. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что следы одного из Урук-Хаев стали намного отчетливее. Урук-Хаю пришлось нести эльфа, но почему? Яд? Черт подери, он был уверен, что смог остановить его действие. Или Леголаса ранили, и он не мог идти сам? Арагорн коснулся земли. Он заметил следы Гимли, но следов хоббитов по-прежнему не было видно. Как он и предполагал, Урук-Хаи разделились. Хотя маленький голосок в голове убеждал его пойти за хоббитами, его сердце заставляло следовать за Леголасом. Он не мог смириться с мыслью, что эльф был в плену. Хорошо, что Гимли был с ним и присматривал за упрямым эльфом.

Порыв ветра чуть не сбил его с ног, и дождь припустил с новой силой. Ему хотелось бы найти укрытие, где можно было бы провести предстоящую ночь, но у него не было времени на это. Он не мог позволить Урук-Хаям получить еще большее преимущество в расстоянии!

Мокрые волосы, с которых капал вода, прилипали к лицу. Его одежда потяжелела от дождя, и все же он продолжал бороться со стихией.

Через час, когда облака сокрыли даже звезды, освещавшие путь, Арагорну пришлось признать свое поражение. В темноте он не видел следов, к тому же он замерз и промок. Слабый огонек появился справа от него, и он, поддавшись искушению, побежал в пещеру, в которой тот горел. Ему было любопытно узнать, что вызвало это свечение.

Неожиданно он остановился, на миг перестал дышать, и его глаза почти что вылезли из орбит:

- Что это за фокусы?

Гендальф тепло улыбнулся:

Ты, должно быть, замерз, Арагорн. Раздели со мной тепло костра, и высуши свою одежду.

Арагорн склонил голову на бок:

- Но ты же мертв. Погиб в копях Мории. Я видел, как ты упал.

Это невозможно…. Гендальф не мог сидеть напротив него, поддерживая огонь и облокотясь на свой посох.

Это проделки Саурона.

Ты оскорбил меня, прошептал Гендальф. – Надо намного больше, чем один Барлог, чтобы оборвать мою жизнь.

Гендальф понимал, почему Арагорн ему не верит и не доверяет, но искренне надеялся убедить человека в своей реальности.

Присядь рядом, и мы поговорим.

Арагорн приблизился с большой осторожностью. Одна рука лежала на рукояти охотничьего ножа Леголаса, другая крепко сжимала топор Гимли.

Гендальф дождался, пока Арагорн облокотится о стену, понимая, что человек и не собирался садиться. Пока…

- Бич Барлога увлек меня за ним в бездну, но я смог пережить падение и выбраться из копий. Я пытался догнать вас, но меня задержали. Теперь же поведай мне, почему ты один. Где остальные?

Арагорна обуревали противоречивые чувства. Гендальф казался вполне реальным, но он не мог полностью избавиться от недоверия. Арагорн опустился на пол, вытянув руки вперед, пытаясь согреть их теплом костра.

Фродо и Сем направляются к Роковой Горе. Урук-Хаи взяли в плен Мерри и Пиппина, и мы решили последовать за ними. Потом они взяли в плен Леголаса и Гимли. Я надеялся догнать Урук-Хаев сегодня, но погода мне помешала. - Он решил пока не говорить Гендальфу о слепоте Леголаса. Сейчас они должны обменяться самыми важными новостями. - Я не знаю, куда Урук-Хаи ведут Мерри и Пиппина. Возможно, в Изенгард, возможно, к Роковой Горе.

Гендальф умолк, наблюдая за танцем языков пламени.

- Они взяли в плен Леголаса? Это очень неприятное известие. Это все очень усложняет. Возможно, мне не следовало позволять ему идти с нами, но остановить его было не в моей власти. Он должен был быть с нами.

Арагорн нахмурился, услышав мысли мага в слух.

- Я найду и освобожу их, - страстно поклялся он.

Гендальф похоже не очень беспокоился о хоббитах, продолжая говорить о Леголасе.

- Гендальф?

Маг наконец-то обратил внимание на Арагорна.

- Возможно, я объясню тебе все позже. Мы подождем, пока гроза пройдет, и продолжим путь. Самое важное – это освободить Леголаса. Мы не можем позволить Саруману допросить его. Ставки слишком высоки…

Теперь, когда они были вынуждены сидеть в этой пещере, Арагорн решил спросить Гендальфа о том, что его очень волновало:

- Гендальф, я видел Леголаса, когда тот думал, что его никто не видит. Пламя появилось у него на ладони. Это возможно, так как он один из лесных эльфов?

Гендальф прищурился, и словно тень прошла по его лицу.

Как он мог быть так неосторожен?

Гендальф?

Арагорн начинал беспокоиться все больше и больше. Гендальф вел себя так, словно человек вовсе не должен был видеть это злополучное пламя!

- Тебе лучше забыть о том, что ты видел, - предостерег его Гендальф. Маг нахмурился, он тоже волновался за Леголаса.

Арагорн не был уверен, что сможет забыть об этом. Было явно видно, что Гендальф что-то скрывает от него, и это ему совсем не нравилось. Он был лидером Братства. Как он мог их вести, когда от него что-то скрывали?

Так ты пойдешь вместе со мной?

О, да. Я отправлюсь с тобой. Вдвоем мы – грозная сила против Урук-Хаев, - Гендальф пристально посмотрел на Арагорна. – Послушай меня, сын Гондора, мы должны освободить Леголаса и сохранить ему жизнь.

Арагорну показалось, что Гендальф хотел сказать что-то еще, но маг откинулся на стену, получше завернулся в плащ и уставился на языки пламени. Разговор был явно окончен, но у Арагорна все еще были вопросы, на которые он хотел получить ответы.

_T/N: Ну вот и долгожданное продолжения… Надеюсь, оно оправдало ваши ожидания. Если да или если нет, не забудьте мне об этом написать . Ваши ревьюшки для меня очень важны._

_И еще одно большое и вкусное спасибо моей бете (по совместительству снитчу) Ольге В.! _


	9. Глава IX

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть IX.

Гимли оскалился, пытаясь отпугнуть приближающегося к ним Урук-Хая. Он потерял счет минутам и часам во время их бесконечного движения вперед под дождем и ветром. Один из Урук-Хаев нес Леголаса большую часть пути. Эльф мучился от лихорадки и обезвоживания, так как Урук-Хаи больше не останавливались, чтобы позволить ему напиться. В конце концов, как казалось, спустя целую вечность, вожак приказал им остановиться, и Леголаса бесцеремонно бросили на грязную землю. Дрожь усилилась, и Гимли вслух проклял Урук-Хаев. Гном смог дотащить практически бессознательного эльфа до дерева, которое послужило им укрытием от пронизывающего ветра.

- Оставь его, - предупредил он приближающегося Урук-Хая. – Вы его убиваете. Ему нужна вода, тепло и отдых!

Лидер Урук-Хаев услышал слова гнома и неожиданно направился к ним. Гимли ждали неприятностей, и он еще раз пожалел, что у него нет при себе топора.

- Знай свое место! – прорычал лидер Урук-Хаев. – Гном… - его слова были полны призрения.

Один удар сбил гнома с ног, и Урук-Хай подошел к эльфу.

Леголас плохо понимал, что с ним происходит. Но неожиданная близость Урук-Хая привела его в чувство. Монстр был слишком близко, но все еще связанный Леголас не мог отодвинуться. Он поднял голову, отчаянно пытаясь понять, где его враг и чего от него ожидать.

- Жаль, что ты нужен Саруману живым. Одно твое присутствие мне противно…

Снова острые когти сопровождали слова Урук-Хая, и Леголас едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Если эти когти поцарапают его, яд снова попадет в его организм, и, несмотря на то, что он сказал Гимли, Леголас не был уверен, что выживет. Эльф решил промолчать, чтобы не провоцировать Урук-Хая. Почему это существо так его ненавидело?

- Мой хозяин поведал мне, как я был создан, - продолжал Урук-Хай с ненавистью в голосе. – Когда-то мы были подобны тебе… Слабые. Он сделал нас сильными.

Леголас не смог сдержать возглас удивления. Была ли это лихорадка, затемняющая его разум? Что сказал Урук-Хай? Что они когда-то были эльфами? Что Саруман изменил их? Слепой и мучающийся от лихорадки, он не мог до конца понять смысла этих слов.

- Возможно, ты пригодишься Саруману, возможно, ему нужна информация… Я надеюсь, что он заставит тебя страдать перед тем, как окончить твою никчемную жизнь.

Урук-Хай плюнул в лицо эльфу и ушел. Гимли, который уже успел оправиться от неожиданного удара, немедленно приблизился к эльфу. На шее у Леголаса были видны следы серьезного заражения. Голубые линии снова появились, приближаясь к груди эльфа. Что же так задерживало Арагорна? Человек должен был уже догнать их! Леголасу нужны были целебные травы!

Гимли огляделся, поняв, что Урук-Хаи разбивали лагерь, и снова прижал эльфа к себе.

- Поговори со мной, эльф, - Леголас и так никогда много не говорил, но сейчас его молчание особенно сильно тревожило гнома. – Ты меня слышишь?

Он боялся темных видений, что преследовали эльфа, когда тот спал.

Я слышу тебя…

Леголас не чувствовал ни рук ни ног. Его тело окоченело от холода. Гимли сказал ему, что он горел от лихорадки, но сам эльф чувствовал лишь пронизывающий холод.

Ты знаешь, где мы?

Слишком близко к Изенгарду, - Гимли задумался над тем, чего же хотел Саруман Белый от лесного эльфа.

Чего он хочет от тебя? – к его удивлению Леголас снова "надел" маску безразличия. Он уже давно этого не видел. – Эльф?

Я не знаю…

Это была ложь, и они оба это знали. Гимли было больно оттого, что эльф лгал ему.

Ты можешь мне довериться, Леголас, - впервые он произнес имя эльфа вслух, пытаясь убедить того в своей искренности.

Леголас не ожидал, что гном назовет его по имени.

Я не могу поведать тебе того, чего не знаю. Я никогда не встречал Сарумана. Я удивлен, что он знает о моем существовании.

Но ты знаешь, чего он от тебя хочет? – Гимли продолжал давить на Леголаса, в то же время пытаясь согреть того собственным теплом. Голова Леголаса лежала на плече гнома, а его руки обнимали эльфа за талию.

Возможно… Пожалуйста, не спрашивай об этом, - Леголас не был уверен, что сможет и дальше держать Гимли в неведении. Он вел одинокую жизнь, ему хотелось дружбы и братства, но эта ноша была его и только его.

Я не буду… - Гимли покачал головой, расстроенный недоверием эльфа. – Теперь отдыхай. Возможно, я смогу убедить этих монстров дать тебе напиться.

Почему ты все еще здесь, Гимли? – Леголас улыбнулся в длинную бороду гнома. Ему хотелось подразнить Гимли, но у него не было на это сил.

Потому что Арагорна здесь все еще нет, - тихое хихиканье Леголаса согрело сердце Гимли. – Ты ведь знаешь, что он придет за тобой?

Я боюсь этого, - вздохнул Леголас.

Ты боишься? – Гимли нахмурился. – Но почему?

Он должен спасать хоббитов, а не нас.

Усталость давала о себе знать, и Леголасу все сложнее было оставаться в сознании. Уже скоро его тело потребует заслуженного отдыха.

Здесь слишком много Урук-Хаев, а он всего лишь человек.

Я сомневаюсь, что это его остановит, - усмехнулся Гимли. – Отдыхай, эльф.

Леголас кивнул.

- Твоя забота обо мне много для меня значит, но пообещай мне, что сбежишь прежде, чем мы достигнем Изенгарда.

Гимли покачал головой, в то время как его пальцы нежно гладили длинные и грязные золотистые локоны.

Нет, этого я не могу тебе пообещать.

Ты должен… Зачем ты Саруману? Он просто убьет тебя.

Неожиданно Леголас весь обмяк. Гимли осознал, что эльф опять потерял сознание.

- Но ты ему нужен? Это ты хотел сказать? Нет, друг мой эльф, я не позволю тебе войти в ворота Изенгарда одному.

Арагорн стойко продолжал бороться с ветром. Они провели всю ночь в пещере и двинулись в путь с первыми лучами солнца. К счастью, дождь кончился, но он уже успел смыть большую часть следов. Арагорн опустился на одно колено и осмотрел отпечатки ног в грязи. Он нашел угли от костра и нечто вроде укрытия.

Они останавливались на ночь. Следы еще свежи.

Сколько времени нам нужно, чтобы нагнать их? – Гендальфу уже не терпелось.

Еще несколько часов, если погода не ухудшится, - Арагорн поднялся и двинулся дальше. – Почему ты не расскажешь мне, из-за чего так волнуешься за Леголаса? Я тоже беспокоюсь за него.

Гендальф позволил себе ухмыльнутся:

- О да, я знаю, что ты беспокоишься за него.

Арагорн взглянул на мага:

Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

Я знаю, что тебе предначертано, сын Гондора. И я знаю, что предначертано Леголасу. Вашим путями суждено было пересечься, - Гендальф умолк, не замечая рассерженного взгляда Арагорна. – Я обещаю, что ты увидишь нашего эльфийского принца вновь.

Как ты можешь такое обещать! – Арагорн начинал терять терпение. – Стрела Урук-Хая ранила Леголаса, отравила его, и он ослеп! Он начал выздоравливать, благодаря целебному чаю, который я для него готовил. Но теперь мы оба не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, как он и что с ним!

Гендальф был удивлен:

Он ослеп?

Да. Я надеюсь, что эльфиский целитель сможет вернуть ему зрение, но я уже боюсь надеяться.

Неожиданно Арагорн снова начал двигаться, оставив Гендальфа стоять.

Мысли мага двигались со скоростью света:

Леголаса отравили? Я должен был отговорить Элронда, когда тот настаивал на том, чтобы Леголас отправился с нами.

Так это было не твое решение? – Арагорн оглянулся и увидел, что Гендальф снова следовал за ним.

Нет, - маг замялся. – Леголас – умелый воин, отличный лучник, но он не должен был сопровождать нас. Его место в Ривенделле или Лихолесье.

Я не понимаю тебя, - пробормотал Арагорн. – Леголас был нашими глазами и ушами. Братство нуждается в нем.

Любой эльф мог стать нашими глазами и ушами, - ответил Гендальф.

Так почему тогда Элронд настаивал на кандидатуре Леголаса? – Арагорн хорошо знал своего приемного отца. Элронд был мастером манипуляций.

Гендальф покачал головой. Он боялся, что знал причину, по которой Элронд хотел видеть Леголаса среди них. Но даже если его подозрения были верны, он не мог поделиться ими с Арагорном.

Безопасность Леголаса очень важна для меня, - сказал он, в конце концов. – И то, что они направляются к Изенгарду, очень беспокоит меня. Я подозреваю, что за этим стоит Саруман.

Но зачем Леголас Саруману? – рассердившись, что снова не получил ответа Арагорн уставился на мрачное небо.

Они доберутся до Леголаса вовремя! Они должны!

_T/N: Спасибо всем тем, кто оставил для меня свои отзывы. Они мне очень-очень помогают и согревают душу. Имейте это в виду!  _

_А еще ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо моей бете, Ольге В., которая несмотря на болезнь, отбетила эту часть. Спасибо!_


	10. Глава X

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть X.

Гимли заскрежетал зубами, когда Урук-Хаи тащили Леголаса в каменную башню Сарумана. Он немедленно последовал за ними вниз по лестницам, ведущим глубоко под Изенгард. Оглядевшись, он увидел орков, Урук-Хаев и прочих мерзких существ, занятых выплавкой оружия из стали. Саруман создал армию, достойную самого Саурона. Гном осуждающе покачал головой. Говорили, что Саруман Белый стар и мудр. Почему же тогда маг подчинился власти Саурона?

Он зарычал, когда Урук-Хай схватил Леголаса за волосы, чтобы протащить эльфа по последним лестничным пролетам. Гимли очень хотелось вмешаться, но он вовремя одумался, поняв, что его сила понадобиться в решающую минуту. Скоро появиться Арагорн, и он должен быть готов прийти на помощь человеку, а не валяться избитым.

Они бросили Леголаса в темную камеру, и Гимли удалось проскользнуть вслед за эльфом. Казалось, что его никто не замечал, или они просто игнорировали его присутствие. Один из Урук-Хаев схватил Леголаса за руки, развязал и приковал их к стене над головой эльфа. С победоносным смехом Урук-Хаи покинули камеру, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Гимли сразу же осмотрел эльфа. Леголас тихо бредил, веки его дрожали, и все тело было покрыто холодной испариной.

- Эльф, могу я сказать тебе… Ты кажется, умираешь.

Это была самая большая несправедливость, которую можно только представить. Эльфы не должны умирать такими молодыми и тем более при таких обстоятельствах.

Гимли убрал назад несколько золотистых прядей и коснулся щеки эльфа. Леголас с трудом дышал, и страх закрался в сердце смелого гнома.

- Эльф, ты не можешь умереть на мне. Не смей умирать на мне!

Невидящие глаза моргнули, и Гимли немного успокоился, увидев, что эльф узнал его.

Леголас…

Это уже во второй раз, - с трудом произнес эльф.

Гимли уже дважды назвал его по имени. Похоже, гном все больше волновался за него. У Леголаса не было сил даже поднять голову. Если бы не рука Гимли на его щеке, он бы снова склонил голову.

Ты прав, мой дорогой гном… Я умираю… - он чувствовал приближение конца. – Уже недолго…

Нет, я отказываюсь тебе верить! Продолжай бороться, эльф!

Леголас с трудом улыбнулся. Был способ излечить его, даже его глаза, но он не мог им воспользоваться. Это было запрещено.

- Никто не может изменить своей судьбы, господин гном!

Гимли хотелось встряхнуть эльфа, чтобы тот пришел в себя, но гном не сделал этого. Леголасу и так приходилось не сладко, он не хотел сделать хуже.

Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

Воды… - его горло горело от яда, и ему хотелось хотя бы глоточек воды.

Гимли огляделся и заметил бутыль с водой в углу камеры. Он осторожно отпустил голову Леголаса и пошел за водой. Открывая бутыль, он ожидал противного запаха, но вода оказалась на удивление свежей и чистой. Он вернулся к Леголасу, осторожно приподнял его голову и поднес бутыль к губам эльфа.

- Маленькими глоточками…

Леголас послушался, но не забыл оставить воды для гнома.

Спасибо, - прошептал он после нескольких глотков.

Как ты думаешь, что будет с нами дальше?

Гимли тоже сделал пару глотков и убрал бутыль. Он присел рядом с Леголасом, поддерживая и согревая слабеющего эльфа. Леголас облокотился об него, и Гимли проклял цепи, что не давали эльфу прилечь.

- Мы умрем…

Уверенность, с которой были произнесены эти слова, поразила Гимли.

- Ты и правда думаешь, что Саруман собирается убить нас?

Леголас тихо рассмеялся.

Не сразу. Сначала он нас "расспросит".

Он заставит нас страдать… - обречено кивнул Гимли.

Не тебя, мой добрый друг. Ты не владеешь информацией, нужной ему, - Леголас облизал пересохшие губы. – Ты уже скоро присоединишься к своим прадедам, мой друг. А мне придется чуть-чуть подождать.

Почему ты не можешь рассказать мне, чего он от тебя хочет, эльф? Разве ты мне не доверяешь? – Гимли склонил голову на бок и встретился глазами с Леголасом. – Разве я не доказал, что мне можно доверять?

Леголас собрался с последними силами.

- Гимли, ты добрый друг, и твоя забота – большая честь для меня, но есть вещи, которые я не могу поведать даже тебе. Поверь мне, что знание того, что Саруман хочет, тебе не поможет.

Гимли сердито глянул на Леголаса:

- Почему ты всегда такой упрямый?

Леголас тихо усмехнулся, но силы его оставили. Холодная темная камера была последним местом во всем Средиземье, где ему хотелось бы оказаться. Это место напоминало ему о пустоте глубоко в копях Мории. Хотя он смог оценить их угрюмое величие, но они его все равно пугали. Там не хватало света и тепла. Теперь, когда Саруман уничтожал древние деревья в прекрасных садах наверху, его связь с природой медленно пропадала.

- Я устал… - тихо пробормотал он.

Ему хотелось остаться в сознании ради Гимли, но у него не было сил.

Гимли промолчал, надеясь, что эльфу было легче в его обществе.

Гендальф замер:

- Они прибыли в Изенгард.

Встревоженный Арагорн повернулся лицом к магу:

Как ты об этом узнал?

Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые придутся тебе не по душе, - Гендальф взглянул на небо. Дождь и ветер перестали мешать им, но дорога была очень грязной, что значительно замедляло их. – Мы прибудем в Ортханк, черную каменную башню, сегодня. Возможно, мы еще успеем. Это зависит от ловкости и выносливости Леголаса.

Почему ты не скажешь мне, почему Саруман охотиться за Леголасом?

Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, - уклончиво ответил Гендальф. – Давай, дорога каждая секунда.

Расстроившись, Арагорн последовал за магом.

Гимли первым услышал шаги и тут же вскочил, совсем забыв, что Леголас облокотился о него. Эльф практически завалился на правый бок, но цепи удержали его. Озабоченно Гимли снова присел рядом с Леголасом, но необходимость защитить своего спутника была сильнее. И без тени сомнения он встал впереди Леголаса.

Тяжелая дверь распахнулась, и Гимли съежился, ощутив силу, исходящую от существа перед ним. Длинные белые одежды и посох выдавали в нем мага, и гном инстинктивно понял, что перед ним Саруман Белый, тот, кто приказал Урук-Хаям их схватить.

Выражение глаз Сарумана на мгновенье ошеломило Гимли. Никогда прежде он не видел такой жажды власти. Жадность ясно читалась в глазах старика, развращая все, на что бы он ни взглянул. Даже Гимли почувствовал себя испорченным.

Саруман сделал еще один шаг, одним взглядом заставив Гимли отступить назад. Со стыдом и смущением гном отошел в угол. Он пытался противостоять воле мага, но Саруман был слишком силен. Он больше не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить, лишь наблюдать.

Саруман оперся на свой посох и приказал Урук-Хаю поднять голову эльфа. Его глаза, казалось, пытались прочитать мысли Леголаса в его невидящих голубых очах, но эльф с трудом понимал, кто стоит перед ним.

- Я чувствую это… Твою силу…

Леголас не шелохнулся, не мигнул. Присутствие Сарумана было устрашающим, но ему надо было сохранять самообладание. Это был самый опасный враг, с которым он когда-либо встречался лицом к лицу. Отрицать слова Сарумана было бесполезно, так что он решил промолчать.

Ты – необычный эльф. Я должен был бы знать, что Гендальф с осторожностью выбирал себе спутников. Но, к сожалению, я немного внимания уделял Братству, пока не стало почти что поздно, - несмотря на возраст, маг опустился на колени перед своим пленником, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. – Я чувствую в тебе огонь, юноша. Ты не то, чем ты кажешься, - злая усмешка появилась на его лице. – Отдайся по своей воле, и я сохраню тебе жизнь. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, чего я жажду.

Нет… - голос Леголаса был слабым. – Ты не получишь его. Его доверили мне, и я сохраню его в безопасности.

Самонадеянность молодости, - проворчал Саруман, поднимаясь. – Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь со мной тягаться? Я могущественнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Если надо, я силой возьму то, чего хочу.

Леголас на миг потерял сознание.

- Я не позволю тебе…

Саруман не мог просто взять то, чего хотел. Это должно быть отдано по доброй воле. А Леголас никогда не даст такую власть в руки злого мага.

- Ты умираешь, Леголас, - усмехнулся Саруман. – В моей власти оставить тебя в этом неопределенном состоянии: не живой, но и не мертвый. Ты станешь призраком, если не отдашь мне то, чего я жажду.

Гимли, который все еще не мог говорить, прорычал свое возмущение. К сожалению, он не осознал, что тем самым привлечет внимание Сарумана к себе, пока не стало слишком поздно.

- Или я заставлю страдать гнома. Не в моей власти понять, как **ты, эльф, **смог подружиться с **гномом**, но это лишь облегчает мою задачу, - усмешка Сарумана стала еще ужаснее. – Он будет страдать каждый раз, как ты откажешься отвечать на мои вопросы.

Гимли покрутил головой, но слепой эльф не видел этого. _"Не сдавайся, эльф, только не сдавайся"._

- Тебе нужен я. Не впутывай в это гнома.

Леголасу было сложно рационально мыслить из-за усталости. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось делать **такой** выбор. Он может сохранить свой секрет, и Гимли заплатит за это; либо он мог отдать Саруману то, чего тот хотел, и избавить гнома от боли и унижения, но разве он мог доверять слову мага? Нет. Он не мог заключить сделку со злым волшебником ради спасения Гимли.

- Ты можешь пытать храброго гнома, ты можешь пытать меня, но я не сдамся. Я не могу и не буду. Я с удовольствием умру, если это значит, что оно будет в безопасности.

Саруман не чертыхнулся, никак по-другому не выдал своего недовольства. Маска безразличия у него на лице была знакома Гимли. Леголас "носил" ее. Что же за ужасный секрет скрывал эльф от мага? Стоило ли это их жизней? Ему придется довериться Леголасу.

Саруман принял решение:

- Я дам тебе время обдумать мое предложение. Я вернусь через час, и либо ты отдашь мне то, чего я жажду, либо я заберу это **сам**.

Леголас притворился, что не слышал мага. Как только Урук-Хай его отпустил, голова эльфа упала на грудь. Он закрыл глаза, услышал, как дверь закрылась, и понял, что у него осталось очень мало времени. Возможно, ему придется довериться Гимли, но сначала ему надо отдохнуть несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

- Эльф? – как только он снова смог двигаться, Гимли присоединился к Леголасу. Гном присел рядом и встретился взглядом с эльфом. – А теперь-то ты мне расскажешь?

Леголас все еще не был уверен. Секрет был его ношей, а не Гимли.

- Возможно, господин гном, - ему оставалось только верить, что Арагорн все еще не сдался, что сын Гондора искал его. Но какова была вероятность, что Арагорн освободит его? Нет, ему придется доверить свою судьбу гному. – Но сначала ты должен пообещать…

Гимли начал крутить головой, но, увидев умоляющий взгляд эльфа, кивнул:

- Я обещаю.

Леголас с облегчением вздохнул.

- Ты сбежишь и оставишь меня здесь.

С ужасом Гимли понял, что эльф провел его. Леголас и до этого пытался убедить его бежать, но гном отказался.

Эльф…

Ты пообещал, господин гном… - напомнил Гимли Леголас. – Ты сдержишь свое слово?

Гимли по глазам эльфа видел, какое большое значение это имело для Леголаса, и понял, что не сможет отказаться от своего слова. Теперь ему придется его сдержать.

- Я выполню свое обещание.

Леголас пытался не обращать внимания на жгучую боль во всем теле. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос немного огрубел:

Когда Саруман вернется, он заберет меня с собой. В этот момент они не будут обращать на тебя внимания. Используй эту возможность для побега. Найди Арагорна, и не возвращайтесь за мной. Ты понял?

Гимли нервно кивнул.

- Почему для тебя так важно, чтобы я сбежал?

Леголас облизал потрескавшиеся губы.

- Потому что ты унесешь наружу то, чего так хочет Саруман…

Гимли прищурился:

- Что это?

Разговор истощил эльфа, ему надо было немного передохнуть:

- Я тебе все расскажу, но позже…

Гимли заметил, что Леголас вновь потерял сознание.

- Что же ты скрываешь? Что за тяжкую ношу несешь?

Гимли надеялся, что получит ответы на эти вопросы, когда эльф снова очнется.

Арагорн взглянул на черную каменную башню. Его сердце переполнилось тревогой от одной мысли, что его друзья находятся во власти Сарумана. В особенности он волновался за слепого эльфа. Продолжил ли яд свое черное дело или же организм Леголаса нашел способ справиться с ним?

Что мы предпримем теперь, Гендальф?

Его главным желанием было ворваться в башню в поисках Леголаса, но он понимал, что орки и Урук-Хаи, скорее всего, убьют его прежде, чем он сможет достаточно близко подойти к эльфу. Им был нужен хитроумный план, чтобы освободить Леголаса и Гимли.

- Я их отвлеку, - сказал Гендальф. – Саруман уже знает, что я здесь. Он ощущает мое присутствие так же, как я его.

Гендальф сильнее сжал в руке посох. На этот раз Саруман не застанет его врасплох. Гендальф знал, что Хозяин Башни хотел Кольцо для себя.

Леголас находится под Башней, в мрачных подземельях. Отсутствие солнечного света ослабило его. Гимли с ним, выжидая. Освободи их и веди на Запад. Ты найдешь на своем пути укрытие, где сможешь выходить Леголаса. Я скоро присоединюсь к вам.

Гендальф… - Арагорн встретился взглядом с магом.

Я знаю, как много для тебя значит наш эльфийский принц, Арагорн. Возможно, это было причиной, по которой Элронд настоял на участии Леголаса в нашем путешествии. Элронд мудр, он умеет читать в сердцах людей.

Как ты узнал о моих чувствах к Леголасу? – нахмурился Арагорн. Разве он не достаточно хорошо скрывал свое влечение?

Как я уже говорил, вашим путям суждено было пересечься, - Гендальф тихо усмехнулся. – Нам надо торопиться. Время против нас.

Арагорн обнажил свой меч и последовал за магом в сторону разоренных садов.


	11. Глава XI

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть XI.

Гим… ли? – Леголас с трудом говорил. Он весь горел. Участок горла, пораженный ядом, начал распухать, медленно, но верно прекращая доступ кислорода.

Я здесь, эльф! – Гимли отреагировал моментально, осторожно похлопав эльфа по щеке, надеясь этим помочь Леголасу быстрее прийти в себя. – Час практически прошел, и Саруман скоро вернется.

Леголас кивнул:

Я должен сказать тебе…

Что? – Гимли затаил дыхание. – Что я должен унести с собой?

Неожиданно голова Леголаса упала на грудь, и гном испугался, что эльф снова потерял сознание, но голос Леголаса развеял все его опасения.

- Посмотри под моими волосами…

Удивленно Гимли осторожно отодвинул в сторону длинные локоны. Он нахмурился, когда нащупал что-то твердое.

Что это?

Возьми это и оставь себе. Оно не должно достаться Саруману.

Леголас почувствовал, как пальцы осторожно расплетали косички, спрятанные под длинными волосами.

Глаза Гимли округлились, когда он, в конце концов, взглянул на то, что было спрятано в локонах Леголаса:

- Это Кольцо.

Кольцо было серебряным с одним ярким красным камнем, возможно, рубином.

Что я держу в руках, эльф?

Это Нарья, Кольцо Огня. Одно из трех эльфийских колец. Ты видел Кольцо Воды на пальце Галадриэли… Я хранитель Нарья, Кольца Огня. Саруман не должен заполучить его, а я слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться достаточно долго. Ты должен бежать и забрать Кольцо с собой. Найди Арагорна, расскажи ему о Кольце и доставь его в безопасное место. Если оно попадет в руки Сарумана, то он развратит его. Кольцо все еще чисто… Не позволь Саруману найти его.

Гимли с некоторым страхом взирал на сокровище в своих руках.

- Я даже представить себе не мог, что ты скрываешь нечто подобное. Я думал, что три эльфийских кольца давным-давно исчезли.

Леголас посчитал, что Гимли заслужил ответа, но сначала эльф должен был предупредить гнома:

- Убери Кольцо… Не отдавай его…

Гимли положил Кольцо в карман и взглянул на уставшего эльфа в ожидании дальнейших объяснений.

- Гендальф был первым хранителем Кольца, но он отдал его мне много веков назад. Он хотел, чтобы Кольцо было надежно спрятано. Слишком многие узнали, что он владеет им. Я хранил его сотни лет… - его тяжелое дыхание ускорилось с приближением шагов. – Саруман уже близко… Спрячь Кольцо и беги… Не оборачивайся и не смей возвращаться за мной. Останови Арагорна, если он планирует это сделать. Безопасность Кольца – самое важное. Унеси его как можно дальше от этого места!

Неожиданно Гимли понял причины прежнего поведения Леголаса.

- Ты, должно быть, вел одинокую жизнь… - это объясняло и маску, которая должна была заставить людей держать дистанцию. – Я сохраню его в безопасности, - пообещал гном, а про себя поклялся: "Я вернусь за тобой. Я не позволю тебе здесь умереть… или Саруману обратить тебя в духа".

Леголас слишком устал, чтобы ответить, и промолчал.

Дверь распахнулась, и вошел Саруман.

Эльф, каков твой ответ? – глубокий голос мага эхом отдался от стен темной камеры.

Мой ответ – "нет", - Леголас понимал, что этим обрекал себя на жестокие пытки, но ничего не имело значения, если Гимли сможет ускользнуть.

Лицо Сарумана перекосилось, злобным желанием горели его жадные глаза, а пальцы с силой сжали посох.

- Я не приму этот ответ! – он приказал Урук-Хаям снять цепи. – Отведите его в Главный зал.

Он быстро развернулся и начал подниматься, не обращая внимания на пленного гнома.

Гимли понял, что это его последний шанс. Если он будет действовать теперь, Урук-Хаи и не заметят его исчезновения. Неожиданно Леголас поднял голову; его невидящие глаза молили гнома бежать. Гимли не мог отказать своему другу, зная, как важна для Леголаса сохранность кольца. "Я вернусь", - пообещал он и выскользнул из камеры.

Он прокрался по лестнице, пытаясь вспомнить дорогу. Избегая орков и Урук-Хаев, встречавшихся ему в коридорах, гном направился к выходу. Все это время ему страстно хотелось вернуться к эльфу, но он поборол это желание. Сначала Гимли должен отнести Кольцо Огня в безопасное место, а потом уж он вернется за Леголасом.

Леголас не сопротивлялся, когда Урук-Хай перекинул его через плечо и вынес из камеры. Все поплыло у него перед глазами, и он ощутил приступ тошноты. Но это все больше не имело никакого значения. Он исполнил свой долг: Кольцо Огня было в безопасности. Безусловно, Саруман будет расспрашивать его, даже пытать, чтобы узнать о кольце, но он сможет вытерпеть всю эту боль.

Леголас закрыл глаза, пытаясь побороть тошноту. Затем его бесцеремонно бросили на холодный каменный пол. Его руки снова связали. Неужели они полагали, что у него все еще оставались силы на борьбу? На это он слабо улыбнулся. Леголас попытался подняться на ноги, но как только ему это удалось, Саруман направил свой посох на него, и ужасная сила сбила Леголаса с ног и откинула на противоположную стену. Эльф сполз на пол безвольной массой.

Я требую, чтобы ты отдал Кольцо Огня мне. Оно слишком долго лежало без дела. Ему нужен новый хозяин, - Саруман поднялся и подошел к своему пленнику. Его посох был все еще направлен на беззащитного эльфа.

Ни... ког... да… - еле слышно прохрипел Леголас. Все его тело болело от действия яда, да и полет через комнату не помог делу. Он дерзко поднял свои невидящие глаза. – Мы оба это знаем… Я не отдам тебе Кольцо… и ты убьешь меня…

Эльф хотел добавить что-то еще, но снова невидимая сила перебросила его через комнату. На этот раз он неудачно приземлился на плечо и услышал треск ребер. Боль вспыхнула в его глазах.

Теперь Саруман стоял перед ним, он снова взмахнул посохом. На этот раз невидимые руки подняли эльфа в воздух вдоль стены. Вися подвешенным в воздухе, Леголас ждал последующих действий Сарумана.

- Я не убью тебя, пока не получу Кольцо. Где оно, эльф? – гнев Сарумана достиг точки кипения, когда эльф покрутил головой. Разозленный отказом, маг взмахнул посохом, и Леголас упал на пол. Крик испуга, сорвавшийся с губ эльфа, был бальзамом на черную душу мага. – Когда я закончу с тобой, ты будешь молить о смерти.

Леголас с трудом понимал слова мага. Кость в его плече хрустнула, и он чуть не закричал от боли. Эльф поверил Саруману, когда тот сказал, что заставит его страдать. Леголас просто надеялся, что, в конце концов, маг просто его убьет, а не обратит в духа. Одна мысль о такой жизни пугала его до смерти.

Гимли завернул за угол, и неожиданно холодный металл оказался в непосредственной близости от его горла. Первой мыслью гнома было уложить врага, но его глаза округлились, как только он глянул на того, кто был перед ним.

- Арагорн…

Человек тоже был рад видеть гнома. Он наделся найти Леголаса и Гимли как можно быстрее, и вот теперь он встретил Гимли.

Где Леголас?

Саруман забрал его, - Гимли широко улыбнулся, принимая из рук Арагорна свой любимый топор. – Мы должны освободить его.

Он все еще слеп? – человек пытался придумать новый план.

Да, и слаб к тому же. Он практически без сознания и не может передвигаться без чужой помощи, - Гимли повертел в руках свой драгоценный топор. – Чего же мы ждем?

Гендальфа…

Гимли нахмурился:

Маг погиб в Копях, Арагорн.

Нет, он выжил. Он направляется к Саруману, чтобы его отвлечь.

Гимли поверил на слово новостям о воскрешении мага:

- Леголас сейчас с Саруманом.

На этот раз нахмурился Арагорн:

- Чего хочет маг от Леголаса? Гендальф так мне ничего не рассказал!

Гимли пустил руку в карман и вынул кольцо:

- Нарья, Кольцо Огня. Леголас – его хранитель, и Саруману нужно именно оно.

Арагорн открыл рот от изумления.

Вот почему я видел пламя у него на ладони, - он уставился на Кольцо. – Если он – его хранитель, то почему оно у тебя?

Саруман знает, что оно было у Леголаса. Эльф хотел, чтобы я унес его и отдал тебе.

Надо найти Гендальфа, - как только они найдут мага, они найдут и Леголаса. – Убери Кольцо. Оно может привлечь орков…

Гимли убрал Кольцо:

Каков план?

Мы идем за Леголасом. Ты знаешь, куда они его увели?

Да, в Большой зал.

Тогда ведите нас, господин гном. Битва ждет нас.

Гимли пробормотал себе под нос:

- Постарайся быть живым, эльф!

_T/N: Спасибо всем, кто оставил свои отзывы. Они для меня как воздух. Помните об этом и не забывайте давать мне дышать. _


	12. Глава XII

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть XII.

Леголас чувствовал только боль. Все его тело было одной открытой раной, и, судя по боли в правом плече, ему его вывернули. Сколь долго еще Саруман будет наслаждаться этой пыткой? Когда же наступит конец? Обратит ли маг его духом или просто убьет?

- Кольцо, эльф, - Саруман начинал терять терпение. – Если ты не скажешь, куда ты его спрятал, то проведешь всю свою вечную жизнь моим слугой…

Мурашки побежали по спине Леголаса. Он попытался пошевелиться, но тело его не слушалось. Он лежал у ног Сарумана, изо рта капала кровь, кусок ткани, который Гимли использовал, чтобы забинтовать его горло, сполз, рана снова открылась. Он был полностью истощен физически и, только собрав последние силы, он смог ответить Саруману:

- Ни…ког…да…

Взбешенный, Саруман снова поднял свой посох. Он как раз собирался всадить его в сердце Леголаса, когда крик оповестил его о том, что кто-то проник в его владения.

- Остановись! – Гендальф с ужасом взирал на Леголаса. Для него не было секретом, что Саруман больше не играл по правилам, но то, что маг нарочно причинял боль, шокировало его. – Оставь его, Саруман!

Он противостоял Саруману до этого и проиграл, но на этот раз он был готов биться на смерть.

Арагорн, стараясь использовать тени, как свое преимущество, прокрался к Леголасу. Ему очень не нравилось, что глаза эльфа были закрыты, да и неподвижность стройного тела говорила о том, что ранения эльфа были очень тяжелы.

- Гимли, покарауль дверь! Я за Леголасом.

Гендальф отвлек мага, вызвав того на дуэль, а в это время Арагорн смог прокрасться мимо Сарумана Белого. Он опустился на колени рядом с Леголасом и перевернул эльфа на спину. Пустые глаза, уставившиеся на него, заставили его сердце замереть на мгновенье. Неужели он опоздал? Он проверил пульс Леголаса, он был слабым, но был! Он взглянул на Гендальфа и Гимли, и кивнул. Леголас был жив!

Гендальф сбросил шляпу, поднял посох и направил его на Сарумана.

- На этот раз ты не сможешь так просто одолеть меня.

Он встретился глазами с Арагорном, приказывая тому унести Леголаса отсюда. А он отвлечет Сарумана! Саруман первым атаковал, пытаясь отбросить его в другой конец комнаты, но он отразил этот удар своим посохом.

Арагорн поднял Леголаса, услышав сдавленный стон, пожалел, что причинил эльфу еще больше боли, но у него, правда, не было времени на нежности. Он перебросил Леголаса через плечо, крепко держа эльфа, и побежал, жестом призывая Гимли следовать за ним и прикрывать его спину.

Гимли довольно зарычал: наконец-то они перешли к активным действиям! Он постарался не смотреть на кровь на затылке Леголаса, что пачкала светлые волосы, и сконцентрировался на врагах. Орк появился из ниоткуда и атаковал. Своей огромной секирой Гимли проломил ему голову, удовлетворенно заворчав. Всех остальных орков, что встретятся на его пути, будет ждать та же участь!

Арагорн с мечом в руке внимательно осмотрел коридоры. Пока что Гимли с легкостью справился со всеми орками, встретившемся им на пути. Что действительно волновало человека, так это затрудненное дыхание Леголаса и кровь, что продолжала сочиться из раны на горле эльфа. Неожиданно, справа от него, раздалось рычание, и, приглядевшись, он заметил отряд орков, спешащих им навстречу. Он не позволил им их остановить. Ему надо было как можно скорее доставить Леголаса в безопасное место, у него не было времени, чтобы сражаться с орками!

- Я возьму их на себя, Арагорн! – предложил Гимли, обнажив зубы и приветствуя врагов поднятой секирой. Эти мерзкие существа были его.

Арагорн кивнул в знак благодарности и побежал дальше по коридору, торопясь доставить Леголаса в укрытие. За ним Гимли издал военный клич и бросился на орков. Арагорну хотелось присоединиться к Гимли, но его драгоценная ноша подгоняла его побыстрее выбраться на открытое пространство. Он не остановился даже тогда, когда яростный крик Сарумана огласил все Средиземье. Он бежал, крепко держа свою ношу, и, наконец, достиг безопасности леса.

Он постарался уйти как можно дальше от Башни, и когда ему показалось, что они в безопасности, он осторожно опустил эльфа на траву. Его руки быстро ощупали все раны Леголаса, обнаружив вывихнутое плечо, сломанные ребра и голубые линии, покрывающие почти все тело эльфа. Он оторвал кусок ткани от своего плаща и попытался остановить кровотечение у Леголаса. Если не считать яда, то случай был не сложный, и Арагорн сразу же отправился на поиски целебной травы, которую он использовал прежде. С долей разочарования он отметил, что ее здесь не было. Придется поискать ее попозже.

Сначала он должен построить какое-нибудь укрытие. Обернувшись и увидев черную башню, он почувствовал, что они все еще находится в опасной близости, и решил продолжить путь. Как обстояли дела у Гендальфа? Была ли удача на стороне Сарумана или Гендальф решил отступить? Он надеялся вскоре все узнать.

Подняв Леголаса, он прижал эльфа к груди и поспешил глубже в лес. Гендальф посоветовал ему направляться на запад, убеждая, что там он найдет кров, и он надеялся, что маг не ошибся. Леголасу нужно было теплое и сухо место, чтобы выздороветь.

Вдруг он заметил, справа от себя, маленький деревянный домик. Его было трудно разглядеть за деревьями и кустами, так что он чуть его не пропустил. Возможно, Гендальф имел в виду именно этот домик? Арагорн решил проверить и направился к нему. Леголас тихо застонал, задрожал, но затем эльф снова успокоился. Это заставило Арагорна поспешить.

Он открыл ногой дверь и огляделся. Домик был чистым, скудно обставлен: там было только несколько стульев и кровать. Арагорн подошел к постели, откинул покрывало и уложил Леголаса. Выглянув в маленькое окошко, он увидел на улице родник и сразу же отправился за водой.

Затем он осмотрел горло Леголаса и фыркнул, поняв, что порез был довольно глубокий. Воспользовавшись чистой простыней, он промыл и снова перевязал рану.

Теперь, когда он позаботился о самом опасном ранении, он пододвинул стул поближе к кровати и начал смывать кровь с лица эльфа. Ему было стыдно признаться, но он почти дал волю своим чувствам в этом акте ухода за раненным товарищем. Длинные золотистые волосы были в полном беспорядке, и он уложил длинные пряди руками, избавившись от свалявшихся от запекшейся крови волос. Затем пришла очередь плеча, и он надеялся, что Леголас не придет в себя еще какое-то время. С профессиональной легкостью он вправил плечо, но глаза Леголаса неожиданно распахнулись, и эльф уставился на него невидящим взглядом. Арагорн выругался про себя. Эльф был слеп и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это был он.

- Это я, Арагорн. Мы сбежали из сарумановой крепости. Ты в безопасности, мой друг, - пальцы Арагорна осторожно убрали непослушный локон за остроконечное ухо. – Ты истекаешь кровью, твое плечо вывернуто и, я подозреваю, несколько ребер сломано. Пожалуйста, полежи спокойно и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Взгляд Леголаса стал мягче:

Арагорн? – ему не верилось, что человек вернулся за ним. – Гимли? – Был ли гном тоже в безопасности?

На нас напали орки, и он прикрыл наше отступление. Я уверен, он скоро присоединиться к нам. Что послужило причиной пореза у тебя на шее? Кровотечение не останавливается, и рана сильно нарывает.

Его ногти… Под его ногтями был яд, - Леголас наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться. – Ты не должен был возвращаться за мной… - И только сейчас он понял, что Гимли все еще был в крепости, сражаясь с орками. – Ты должен вернуться! Гимли, у Гимли… - он заставился себя не продолжать. Он не мог рассказать Арагорну о Кольце!

У него Кольцо Огня. К чему вся эта секретность? – он расстегнул тунику эльфа и осторожно ощупал ребра Леголаса. Теперь, когда материал ничего не скрывал, он понял, что оказался прав. – У тебя два сломанных ребра…

Я поправлюсь… - Леголас ненавидел себя за то, что снова задерживал Братство. Если бы не он, Гимли с Арагорном уже давно бы освободили Пиппина и Мерри!

Нам нужны целебные травы, чтобы нейтрализовать яд, - он помог Леголасу сесть, снял его тунику и перевязал сломанные ребра. – Ты останешься здесь, Леголас, пока я буду искать целебные травы, - укрыв дрожащее тело одеялом, он вытащил охотничье ножи эльфа и положил их рядом с кроватью. – Я не смог найти твой лук и стрелы… Но мне удалось овладеть твоими охотничьими ножами.

Леголас кивнул в знак благодарности. Озноб мучил его тело, и хотелось пить.

Арагорн нежно коснулся лба эльфа.

Я скоро вернусь с целебными травами и приготовлю тебе чаю. А пока попытайся отдохнуть?

Я постараюсь, - у него просто не было сил на что-либо еще. Неожиданно эльф почувствовал нежность в прикосновении Арагорна. Это заставило его задуматься. – Я рад, что ты нашел меня…

Я тоже… - Арагорн наклонился и нежно поцеловал эльфа в лоб. – Я должен лучше заботиться о тебе…

Возможно, лихорадка снова играет с его сознанием? Леголас мог поклясться, что почувствовал прикосновение губ Арагорна к своему лбу, но это, должно быть, была лишь галлюцинация. С какой стати Арагорну целовать его? Но это была такая очаровательная иллюзия, что Леголасу не хотелось ее лишаться.

Арагорн поднялся со стула и отправился на улицу. Ему хотелось остаться с Леголасом и присмотреть за эльфом, но ему были нужны целебные травы, чтобы нейтрализовать яд. Огромное число растений росло вблизи домика, и Арагорн занялся поисками нужного.

Арагорн! Где упрямый эльф? – Гимли подошел к домику с окровавленной секирой наперевес. – Мне пришлось чуток поохотиться на орков, но теперь я решил убедиться, что с эльфом все в порядке.

Арагорн тепло улыбнулся:

Он отдыхает. Я отнес его внутрь, а теперь ищу травы, которые помогут мне побороть яд.

Скажи мне, как выглядит это растение, и я помогу, - поклялся Гимли.

Арагорн покачал головой:

Лучше иди внутрь и посиди с Леголасом. Я боюсь, что лихорадка может превратить его сны в кошмары. Леголасу станет легче, когда он увидит тебя. Он беспокоился за тебя и… за сохранность Кольца.

Оно у меня в кармане. Хорошо, я посижу с ним и беду беречь его покой, - Гимли вошел в домик, оставил свою любимую секиру у двери и подошел к постели. Он сел, провел рукой по шелковистым волосам и довольно улыбнулся.

Эльф приоткрыл глаза, и Гимли улыбнулся еще шире:

Твое Кольцо в полной безопасности, эльф.

Усталое лицо Леголаса расплылось в улыбке:

Тогда оставь его у себя, господин гном, так как я не способен оградить его от опасностей в моем нынешнем состоянии.

Гимли покачал головой:

Ты его хранитель.

Посмотри на меня, - прошептал Леголас. – Я не соперник орку, а тем более Урук-Хаю или самому Саруману.

Одеяло соскользнуло с кровати, и гном увидел множество бинтов. Гимли снова накрыл эльфа и нежно погладил Леголаса по руке:

Давай позволим это решать Гендальфу?

Леголас нахмурился:

Гендальф мертв…

Неужели лихорадка повредила и его слух?

Нет, эльф, он выбрался из Копий Мории живым. Он отвлек Сарумана, и Арагорну удалось вызволить тебя, - Гимли заметил, как смягчились черты лица эльфа. – Что?

Тогда я верну Кольцо Гендальфу… - он больше не чувствовал себя в состоянии оберегать Кольцо.

Я так не думаю… - улыбающийся Гендальф появился в дверном проеме с посохом в руке.

Леголас узнал голос мага и попытался встать с постели. Гимли положил руки эльфу на грудь, не давая тому подняться.

Ты остаешься в постели!

Но… - Леголас снова попытался сесть, но еще одна пара рук не дала ему это сделать.

Отдыхай, Леголас. Ты держался молодцом. Ты не поддался Саруману и смог сохранить Кольцо в безопасности, - сказал Гендальф. – Теперь пришло время отдохнуть и залечить раны.

Леголас, почувствовав себя бесполезным, повиновался.

Гендальф взглянул на Гимли и протянул руку:

Кольцо?

Гимли достал Кольцо Огня и положил его Гендальфу на ладонь.

Оно почти что стоило ему жизни… - он частично винил Гендальфа за то, что тот взвалил такой груз на плечи Леголаса.

Гендальф расслышал беспокойство в голосе Гимли и порадовался, поняв, что гном и эльф стали близкими друзьями. Маг присел на край кровати, достал руку Леголаса из-под одеяла и надел Нарью ему на безымянный палец.

Лицо Леголаса передернуло от ужаса:

Нет! – в течение всех веков, что он охранял это Кольцо, он никогда не надевал его!

Это поможет тебе выздороветь, - добродушно сказал Гендальф. – Здесь нечего бояться, кроме самого страха.

Леголасу хотелось снять Кольцо, но он не смел перечить Гендальфу. Он ожидал новых ощущений, но в реальности чувствовал себя по-прежнему.

А теперь отдыхай, - сказал Гендальф, пытаясь грозить эльфу. – Арагорна не порадует то, что ты не спишь, а размышляешь и накручиваешь себя…

Снова… Арагорн… Сначала человек ласкает его, целует, и вот теперь Гендальф упоминает о его беспокойстве за эльфа.

Я быстро выздоровею, - повторил он. – Я больше не буду обузой для Братства. Мерри и Пиппин…

Гендальф и Гимли посмотрели друг на друга.

- Не волнуйся за хоббитов, - сказал Гендальф. – Гимли и я отправимся за полуросликами. А ты с Арагорном останешься здесь, и присоединишься к нам только, когда выздоровеешь.

Леголас покачал головой:

Хорошо, оставьте меня, но позвольте Арагорну последовать за вами. Он предводитель Братства и не должен выхаживать меня.

И Гендальф, и Гимли улыбнулись.

Бери свою секиру, Гимли, нас ждет долгий путь, - Гендальф поднялся и с улыбкой отметил неловкость Леголаса.

И, Леголас, не снимай Кольца, пока окончательно не поправишься, - Леголас хотел что-то сказать, но Гендальф перебил его. – И не спорь со мной!

Слушаюсь… - вздохнул эльф.

Арагорн уже скоро вернется с целебными травами… - Гендальф знал, что нужные Арагорну травы росли неподалеку от домика. – Выздоравливайте, мой принц.

Леголас знал, что спорить было бесполезно.

Как ты пожелаешь, Гендальф…

Арагорну это не понравится, не понравится то, что они оставили его ухаживать за эльфом. Человек был воином, он должен был преследовать Урук-Хаев!

Гендальф вышел, но Гимли сперва хотел попрощаться с Леголасом:

Перестань упрямиться, эльф, и наслаждайся минутами отдыха… - и озорно добавил, - и возможно, ты обнаружишь, что Арагорну не так уж и тяжело ухаживать за тобой. Поговори с ним, так как я уверен, что его чувства к тебе глубже простой дружбы…

Это не честно с твоей стороны давать мне ложную надежду, - прошептал Леголас. Большая рука гнома опустилась ему на лоб, и огрубевшие пальцы коснулись его кожи. – Спасибо тебе за твою заботу, друг гном.

Гимли кивнул:

Лучше способ отплатить мне за это – выздороветь, Леголас.

Эльф тяжело сглотнул, как только его имя сорвалось с губ гнома:

Я постараюсь…

Гимли улыбнулся, провел рукой по золотистым локонам и присоединился к Гендальфу, который беседовал с Арагорном.

Не снимай Кольцо у него с пальца, пока он окончательно не выздоровеет, - говорил Гендальф Арагорну. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что человек нашел травы для чая, предназначенного Леголасу. – Яд очень сильный, и Леголасу надо отдохнуть несколько дней. Мы же отправимся за Мерри и Пиппином.

Арагорн кивнул в знак того, что понял, но ему все равно хотелось присоединиться к ним на "охоте". Но сейчас Леголасу он был нужен больше, и его место было подле эльфа. К тому же, это был уникальный шанс выяснить, отвечает ли эльф ему взаимностью. Он был благодарен Гендальфу за эту возможность.

Гимли, уже готовый отправиться, внимательно посмотрел на Арагорна, а когда Гендальф отошел от домика, быстро сказал ему:

Не позволь эльфу ускользнуть. Он упрямый. Дай ему знать, что ты его любишь…

Пораженный Арагорн хотел что-то ответить, но Гимли оказался проворней, последовав за Гендальфом и не дав ему сказать. В конце концов, Арагорн лишь покачал головой. Гендальф знал о его чувствах к Леголасу, а теперь вот Гимли считал, что эльф отвечает ему взаимностью. Набрав родниковой воды, Арагорн вошел в домик, разжег огонь и начал варить целебный чай.

Время от времени он посматривал на Леголаса, который, казалось, спит, но в точности никто никогда не мог сказать, так как эльфы спали с открытыми глазами. Наблюдая за равномерным дыханием Леголаса, он все больше убеждался в том, что был прав, - эльф спал. Это значило, что ему придется разбудить Леголаса, чтобы тот выпил свой чай. Он поднес чашу к кровати, сел и поставил ее на пол.

- Леголас? Мне не хочется будить тебя, но мы должны бороться с ядом, - Арагорн приглядывался к эльфу, и когда Леголас повернулся на его голос, улыбнулся. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Леголас видел выражение его лица в этот момент. – Я приготовил чай.

Леголас рассеянно кинул:

Я забыл…

Это? – Арагорн помог Леголасу сесть, поддерживая его, обняв одной рукой за талию, а другой рукой он поднес чашу к губам эльфа. – Тебе надо пить этот чай несколько раз в день. Раз в час будет достаточно. Как твое плечо? Ребра?

Уже заживают… - прошептал Леголас в промежутках между глотками. Он облокотился об Арагорна, наслаждаясь присутствием человека. – Гендальф не должен был заставлять тебя оставаться. Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь Мерри и Пиппину.

Неожиданно у Арагорна пересохло во рту.

Я лучше буду выхаживать тебя… - удивленное выражение лица Леголаса вселило в него надежду. – Ты важен мне…

Невидящие глаза Леголаса округлились:

Арагорн? – Гимли настаивал на том, что он небезразличен человеку, но эльф все еще с трудом в это верил. А как же Арвен?

Арагорн убрал теперь уже пустую чашку и помог Леголасу прилечь.

Я обещал, что мы погорим, что больше между нами не будет секретов, и мы поговорим, как только лихорадка пройдет, - Арагорну хотелось поцеловать Леголаса, но он твердо решил подождать выздоровления эльфа. – Ты хочешь спать? – Если Леголас снова уснет, то ему придется разбудить того через час, чтобы напоить чаем.

Я не уверен, что смогу уснуть, - устало прошептал Леголас. – Я понимаю, что ты недоволен мной…

Арагорн поднял бровь:

Это еще почему?

Потому что я не рассказал тебе о Кольце - он все еще не понимал, почему Гендальф настоял на том, чтобы он носил Кольцо. Да, оно поможет ему выздороветь, но Кольцо не принадлежало ему, оно принадлежало Гендальфу, эльф не должен был его надевать.

Почему ты мне не рассказал? Ты мне не доверял? – Арагорн наклонился ближе, пытаясь определить выражение глаз Леголаса. – Я поклялся защищать Фродо во время похода, я бы защитил и тебя, - и не только по этой причине, но больше потому, что он влюбился в благородного эльфа.

Леголас выдавил из себя улыбку:

Гимли задал мне тот же вопрос. Это не имеет никакого отношения к доверию или недоверию. Я доверяю тебе, Арагорн… Просто, это моя ноша…

Хорошо… Но теперь я знаю о Кольце, - самодовольно отметил Арагорн. – И моя защита распространяется и на вас, мой принц.

Леголас улыбнулся шире. Он почувствовал себя застенчивым и уязвимым, надо было поменять тему разговора.

У тебя есть еще чай?

Арагорн вернулся к камину, сварил еще чаю и вернулся с полной чашей.

Ты можешь сесть?

Леголас попытался, но у него ничего не получилось.

Нет еще, может быть, завтра…

Снова Арагорн помог ему выпить чай.

Теперь ты можешь поспать. Сон ускорит твое выздоровление, - неожиданно Арагорн заметил ледяную руку Леголаса на своей, не дающую ему уйти. – Да? – Леголас выглядел смущенным, и Арагорну очень захотелось узнать мысли эльфа. Им обязательно надо было поговорить, но только когда лихорадка отступит.

Почему ты не отправился на поиски Мерри и Пиппина? – Леголас наклонил голову, пытаясь отдаться своим инстинктам теперь, когда он не видел лица Арагорна. – Гимли и я - воины, мы знаем, что за опасности подстерегают нас, хоббиты же нет… Зачем вызволять нас первыми?

Арагорн облизал губы:

Как я уже говорил, ты важен мне.

Губы Леголаса были так близко, а эльф так просяще смотрел на него. Искушение стало невыносимым, и он поцеловал эльфа.

Леголас не ожидал поцелуя. Да, он надеялся, но не ожидал. Тихий стон сорвался с его губ, когда он приоткрыл их, чтобы ответить на поцелуй так, чтобы Арагорн понял его чувства. Он желал Арагорна, но… Он отшатнулся, съежившись от боли, пронзившей его сердце, но смог скрыть ее.

А Арвен?

Теперь Арагорн начал понимать. Леголас знал о его отношениях с Арвен, и поэтому не давал волю своим желаниям.

Я попросил ее не связывать свою жизнь со мной. Мы расстались свободными существами.

А Элронд знает? – в глазах Леголаса было недоверие.

Нет, думаю, нет. У меня не было времени поговорить с ним, но, возможно, Арвен ему уже обо всем рассказала, - Арагорн нежно поигрывал локоном золотистых волос. – Леголас, ты должен отдохнуть. Мы можем поговорить об этом потом. Ты весь пылаешь при том, что дрожишь от холода.

Ты согреешь меня сегодня ночью? – Леголас поднял руку и нащупал лицо Арагорна, коснувшись его щеки.

Арагорн довольно улыбнулся. Теперь, когда ладонь Леголаса была на его щеке, он знал, что эльф почувствует его улыбку.

Попозже… Мне надо собрать еще трав и убедиться, что орки не последовали за нами.

Леголас неохотно снова лег:

Я не должен этого говорить, не сейчас, но…

Лицо Леголаса было открытой книгой для Арагорна. Черты лица эльфа выражали любовь и страсть, а голубые глаза пылали эмоциями.

Ты не должен говорить чего?..

Я люблю тебя… - Леголас свернулся калачиком под одеялом, пытаясь таким образом согреться.

Арагорн с трудом вздохнул:

Я отвечаю вам взаимностью, мой принц… Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не позволил Урук-Хаям похитить тебя. Ты без видимой нужды пострадал от их лап… - его пальцы скользнули по синяками на лице эльфа.

Такова природа войны, - зная, что Арагорн присмотрит за ним, Леголас перестал бороться со сном. – Не вини себя…

Леголас заснул глубоким сном, целебным сном, а Арагорн еще раз поцеловал эльфа в лоб. Поднявшись, он взглянул на спящего эльфа. Леголас удивил его, взяв дело в свои руки, но он был рад, что эльф сделал это. "Я люблю тебя, Леголас. И я докажу тебе свою любовь".

_T/N: Не верится, но осталась еще одна часть. На этот раз последняя. И там будет обещанная в самом начале постельная сцена. Готовьтесь и пишите мне отзывы. _

_P.S. Простите, что так долго не было продолжения. Жутко была занята. Ваша В.Е._


	13. Глава XIII

_**Название:** Испытание Братства The Test of the Fellowship_

_**Автор:** Morgana_

_**Email автора:** __morgana avalon. cobweb. nl_

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **Романтика/Приключения _

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17 из-за подробного описания полового акта в последней части истории._

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Получив ранение в битве, Леголас скрывает это ото всех, чтобы не задержать Братство. Его секретность приводит к непоправимым последствиям. _

_**Статус:** закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**Предупреждение: **Подробное описание полового акта._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Я немного сократила похоронную песню Боромира, и поет ее только Леголас. История происходит в параллельной вселенной. Это также моя первая история по ВК, пожалуйста, быть добрее._

_**T/N:** Я также от всего отказываюсь. Здесь перевод только мой. Рейтинг этой части NC-17 (детки кыш!). Да, и это, конечно, СЛЭШ (не любите, не читайте). Посвящается моему ожиданию премьеры ВК-3 в России. Доживем до 22 января! _

**Испытание Братства.**

**История о Леголасе и Арагорне.**

Часть XIII.

Следующие двадцать четыре часа Арагорн провел подле Леголаса. Хотя сон был полезен эльфу, он все равно будил Леголаса каждый час, чтобы напоить травяным чаем. Каждые два часа он приподнимал одеяло и осматривал голубые линии, которые медленно пропадали. С помощью Кольца Огня Леголас быстро шел на поправку, и Арагорн считал, что Леголас полностью выздоровеет уже через два дня.

Все это время Леголас что-то тихо шептал. Речь его была бессвязна, так как была вызвана лихорадкой, а не желанием поговорить. Все, что Арагорн смог разобрать, - это то, что эльф звал его по имени. Казалось, что даже в лихорадочном бреду Леголас помнил его и хотел, чтобы Арагорн был рядом.

- Отдыхай, мой дорогой друг, мой любимый. Через несколько дней ты поправишься, и мы отправимся вслед за Гимли и Гендальфом, - он с нежностью провел по золотистым локонам, позволил мягким волосам пробежать сквозь пальцы. Все это время Леголас, прибывавший в объятиях Морфея, держал его за руку, сжимая ее, когда волны боли, накрывали его уже выздоравливающее тело.

Оказавшись в затруднительном положении, так как у него была свободна только одна рука, Арагорн ощупал плечо и ребра Леголаса. Они замечательно заживали, и не будут беспокоить эльфа, когда тот поднимется на ноги.

Когда ночь спустилась на землю, Арагорну пришлось освободиться, чтобы разжечь огонь и приготовить еще чаю. Когда он вернулся, то заметил, что Леголас смотрел на него. И это было не то невидящее выражение, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть.

Леголас?

Я тебя вижу… - прошептал удивленный эльф. – Ты одно большое черное пятно, но я вижу огонь за тобой. Я больше не слеп. Должно быть, благодаря Кольцу.

Твое зрение восстанавливается? Это действительно хорошие новости, мой друг, - он коснулся лба эльфа и заметил, что лихорадка начала спадать. – Мы выигрываем эту битву.

Леголас улыбнулся, когда Арагорн прикоснулся к нему:

Это был просто сон?

Что? – сердце Арагорна забилось от радости, что зрение возвращалось к эльфу. Ему было больно видеть Леголаса слепым.

Что мы объяснились друг другу в любви? – Леголас замолчал, пытаясь разобраться в различных тенях и световых пятнах, которые он видел. Арагорн был близко, пальцы человека касались его лба, и все же он не видел лица Арагорна.

Это не было сном… - Арагорн остановился, но затем добавил, - любимый… Я давно должен был сказать тебе, что мы с Арвен расстались…

Но ты же не знал о моих чувствах к тебе… - Леголас ни в чем не винил человека. Осторожно он перевернулся на бок лицом к Арагорну. – Я знал, что не противник Арвен. Она была готова пожертвовать своим бессмертием ради тебя.

Это была жертва, которой я никогда не хотел, - сказал Арагорн. Его пальцы рассеянно играли с волосами эльфа. – Когда я влюбился в Арвен, я влюбился в эльфийку… Она была недостижима для меня, но она дотянулась до меня и приняла. А потом она начала меняться, она хотела стать смертной… - Арагорн снова умолк. – Леголас, мы живем жизнью полной опасностей. Смерть может поджидать нас за любым углом, как нам довелось узнать. Я не хочу потратить то короткое время, что у нас есть, на пустые споры. Я не хочу говорить об Арвен, я хочу поговорить о тебе, о нас…

Чего ты хочешь? – Леголас предпочитал говорить прямо. – Как сильно ты меня хочешь?

Арагорн хорошо обдумал свой ответ. Его пальцы затерялись в море золотистых волос, и он улыбнулся, зная теперь наверняка, почему эльфы отращивали себе такие длинные волосы. Перед искушением было невозможно устоять.

Я желаю тебя всем сердцем. Когда Урук-Хаи похитили тебя, я тысячу раз умер… Когда Гендальф вернулся, ко мне вернулась надежда, но когда я нашел тебя у ног Сарумана, мое сердце наполнилось ужасом. А теперь, когда ты в безопасности и поправляешься, я спокоен…

Леголасу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать слова Арагорна:

Ты хочешь меня?

Арагорн кивнул:

Да, но я все еще не знаю, как сильно я тебе нужен.

Леголас облизал пересохшие губы:

Мое сердце любило тебя издалека, уверенное, что ты принадлежишь Арвен. Ты нужен мне так же сильно, как небу солнце.

Эльфы выбирают себе спутника на всю жизнь… - задумчиво сказал Арагорн. – Ты понимаешь, что я постарею и поседею, в то время как ты останешься молодым и прекрасным?

Мое сердце не забудет твоей доблести и мудрости и сохранит твою красоту, когда ты постареешь… - сердце Леголаса уже болезненно сжималось при одной мысли о том, что когда-нибудь Арагорн умрет от старости. Он никогда не боялся потерять человека в битве, тот был слишком опытным воином…

А когда я стану старым и седым, мои глаза будут наслаждаться твоей красотой, - Арагорн наклонился ближе, не спуская глаз с эльфа. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, сильнее, чем мог себе представить. Мы похожи, ты и я. Мы оба воины, связанные клятвой.

Леголас кивнул:

Твои слова – истина, любимый.

Сердце Арагорна забилось с новой силой, когда он услышал это обращение:

Я буду твоим до самой смерти…

А я твоим… - улыбнулся Леголас, а затем крайне смутился, зевнув.

Ты еще очень слаб, отдыхай, – Арагорн укрыл эльфа одеялом.

Мой сон будет спокойней, если ты составишь мне компанию, - намекнул Леголас умоляющим голосом.

Арагорн знал, что потерпел поражение: Леголас уже легко обвел его вокруг своего прелестного пальчика.

Хорошо, но позволь мне сначала снять плащ и отстегнуть меч.

Арагорн быстро все сделал и скользнул под одеяло позади Леголаса. Он блаженно вздохнул, когда эльф прижался к нему, расслабившись в его объятиях. Прикосновения к нежнейшей коже Леголаса заставили его вздрогнуть от наслаждения, они возбудили его. Арагорн почувствовал, что ему надо извиниться.

Но Леголас, заметив смущение человека, заговорил первым:

Я уже давно не спал в объятиях любовника. Давай не будем говорить об этом сейчас, а отдохнем и насладимся близостью друг друга.

Арагорн с благодарностью принял предложение Леголаса. Он положил голову эльфу на плечо и глубоко вдохнул его аромат. Мысли о том, что он может потерять Леголаса из-за Сарумана или яда, остались теперь в далеком прошлом, и впервые с начала похода, Арагорн заснул безмятежным сном.

Леголас проснулся первым. Солнечные лучики пробрались в домик и теперь добрались до его кожи, согревая его. Солнце, казалось, предложило ему принять расслабляющую ванну, и эльф ценил это. Ему хотелось выйти, почувствовать прикосновение ветра к его волосам, самому коснуться земли и облокотиться о ствол многовекового дерева. В этом была сама природа эльфов, в их желании стать единым целым со стихией.

Равномерное дыхание Арагорна дало ему знать, что человек все еще спал. Скорее всего, это была первая для него возможность поспать за длительное время. Он улыбнулся, неожиданно осознав, что зрение практически полностью вернулось к нему. Детали все еще расплывались перед глазами, но зато теперь он смог разобрать обстановку домика.

Арагорн крепко обнимал его, прижимая к себе, и это напомнило Леголасу об одном утре тысячи лет назад. Когда ему было семьдесят, он выбрал себе любовника. Они поженились, такова была традиция, и на протяжении многих веков любили друг друга и были счастливы. Но потом его любовник погиб в битве, и он решил больше не связывать себя узами брака, так как, ему казалось, что он не вынесет боли потери еще одного любимого. Но все изменилось, когда пришел Арагорн, и теперь Леголас не мог себе представить жизни без отважного человека.

Он все еще не верил, что на его чувства отвечали взаимностью. Он был убежден, что Арагорн любит Арвен. Леголасу не хотелось будить человека, и поэтому он просто выглянул в окно и прислушался к пенью птиц.

Когда дыхание Арагорна наконец-то участилось, эльф понял, что человек начал просыпаться. Медленно он повернулся лицом к Арагорну. Когда человек открыл глаза, они светились счастьем. Леголас поднял правую руку и коснулся губ Арагорна.

Я хочу тебя…

Будучи эльфом, Леголасу нравилось заниматься любовью, но в то же время он понимал, что, сделав это, он будет принадлежать только Арагорну до самого конца.

И я хочу тебя… - Арагорн подумал, не спит ли он, обнаружив счастливого и прекрасного эльфа в своих объятиях. – Но знаешь ли ты о последствиях, которые это за собой повлечет? – Его пальцы нежно пробежали по позвоночнику Леголаса, выводя небольшие кружки на его спине. Он был возбужден, возбужден большую часть ночи и жаждал прикосновений любимого.

Леголас все прекрасно знал:

Это будет равнозначно заключению брака, Арагорн…

И ты хочешь этого? Быть со мной до конца моих дней?

Я хочу быть с тобой, а взамен ты станешь моим, - улыбнулся Леголас, и игривое выражение проскользнуло в его глазах. Теперь, когда он принял окончательное решение, на сердце у него стало так легко. – Я хочу довести церемонию бракосочетания до конца, любимый.

Арагорн откашлялся, неожиданно почувствовав, что попался. Он и представить себе не мог, что Леголас так прямо заговорит об этом.

Ты кое-что должен знать, мой принц…

Леголас терпеливо ждал, пока человек продолжит, почувствовав, как тот напрягся.

Я должен был жениться на Арвен, и я никогда не желал других женщин… или мужчин…

Леголас приподнял бровь в знак удивления:

Ты никогда не занимался любовью?

Арагорн кивнул:

Вот об этом я и пытаюсь тебе рассказать… Я боюсь, что ты разочаруешься во мне…

Леголас нежно улыбнулся, чувствовалось, что он любит Арагорна:

Ты доверишься мне тогда?

Арагорн тяжело сглотнул:

Я всегда буду доверять тебе…

Леголас придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Арагорна.

Позволь мне направлять тебя. Не надо нервничать или бояться, что ты меня разочаруешь. Я очень хочу тебя, и видно, что ты отвечаешь мне взаимностью.

Леголас чувствовал возбужденную плоть любимого, касающуюся его бедра, и надеялся, что уже достаточно оправился от лихорадки, чтобы не ослабеть окончательно от секса. Правда, был лишь один способ это проверить.

Арагорн все еще не верил своим глазам, когда Леголас сбросил одеяло на пол. Подобно кошке, эльф встал на четвереньки и игриво улыбнулся. Потеряв дар речи, он ответил на поцелуй, приоткрыв рот и дав языку Леголаса проникнуть туда. Он обнял эльфа и привлек к себе. Леголас лег на него, что заставило Арагорна еще сильнее желать стать с эльфом одним целым.

Леголас приподнялся, оторвавшись от любимого, и посмотрел на Арагорна:

Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя. Ты тоже этого желаешь?

Зрачки Арагорна расширились:

Да, - простонал он. – Именно этого я хочу больше всего.

Проворные пальцы эльфа быстро скользнули под его тунику и расстегнули пуговицы. До того, как он смог осознать, что происходит, Леголас разобрался с этим предметом одежды и ласкал его обнаженную грудь. Он запустил руку в волосы Леголаса и притянул его к себе, поцеловав. Леголас охотно послушался, отвечая на поцелуй. Еще один стон вырвался из его горла, когда его любовник сжал затвердевший сосок своими пальцами:

О, Леголас…

Эльф улыбнулся, заметив несфокусированный взгляд Арагорна.

Не говори ничего, любимый. Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие.

Он оседлал бедра Арагорна, наклонился и провел языком по горлу человека. Он лизал, играл, прикусывал и, в конце концов, добрался до твердого соска. Он прикусил его, в то время как другая его рука расстегивала брюки Арагорна. Он взглянул на своего любовника, наслаждаясь полной отдачей и красотой человека. Арагорн откинул голову назад и шептал что-то нечленораздельное.

Наслаждение, сотрясавшее его тело, сводило Арагорна с ума. Прикосновение Леголаса было нежным, но сильным. Он непроизвольно подался вперед, когда пальцы Леголаса коснулись его возбужденной плоти. Неожиданно осознав, что происходит, он резко сел, схватив эльфа за запястья.

Удивленный Леголас не сопротивлялся:

Ты передумал, любимый?

Нет, но… Я хочу, чтобы и тебе было хорошо.

Эльф смягчился:

У тебя еще будет возможность это сделать. Сейчас же я хочу показать, как сильно я хочу **тебя**. Ты позволишь мне?

Арагорн не мог устоять и кивнул. Только теперь он осознал, что у эльфа должны были быть любовники – он все-таки прожил длинную жизнь – так что именно эльф должен был ему все показать.

Да. Покажи мне, как…

Удовлетворенный таким ответом, Леголас продолжил свои "исследования".

Приподними бедра, - Арагорн послушно все сделал, и Леголас быстро избавился от последнего предмета одежды, скрывавшего тело его любовника от него. – На тебя действительно приятно смотреть, - восхищенно прошептал Леголас. Он наклонился и коснулся кончиком языка напряженного пениса человека. – Ты определенно одарен не малым…

Услышав комплимент, Арагорн покраснел:

Ты первый…

Не найдя в себе сил закончить свою мысль, он весь задрожал, когда его член поглотил горячий рот эльфа. Его глаза расширились, и он с удивлением смотрел на Леголаса. Арагорн знал, что эльфы получали большое наслаждение от занятий сексом, но он никогда не предполагал, что настолько большое!

Леголас нежно облизал уже мокрый член, немного пососал, пробуя Арагорна на вкус в первый раз. Ему удалось взглянуть наверх, и выражение лица Арагорна, говорившее о неземном наслаждении, возбудило его еще больше. Его собственная возбужденная плоть требовала внимания, но прежде должен был кончить Арагорн. Человек слишком нервничал и был слишком возбужден, следовательно, не сможет продержаться долго, а эльфу хотелось растянуть удовольствие!

Леголас… - Арагорн тяжело сглотнул, снова вздрогнул и почти полностью потерял рассудок, когда Леголас всерьез взялся за дело. Тихий вскрик слетел с его губ, и он кончил.

Леголас отстранился, очарованно наблюдая, как белое семя выплеснулось из члена его любовника. Ему хотелось слизать его, но оно должно было послужить смазкой немного позже. Он сел прямо, все еще оседлав бедра любовника, и, медленно покачиваясь, тихо начал напевать эльфийскую мелодию.

Арагорн зачаровано наблюдал за видением над собой: волосы Леголаса разметались по плечам, скрывая его лицо, а припухшие от поцелуев губы шептали неведомые ему слова.

Леголас? – у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, как голубые глаза эльфа стали такими темно-синими, какими он их никогда не видел. – Я хочу увидеть тебя обнаженным… - на эльфе все еще были брюки и ботинки!

Леголас нежно улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги, и скинул оставшиеся предметы одежды за какие-нибудь секунды.

Арагорн облизал пересохшие губы, увидев гладкое и подвижное тело перед собой.

- Иди ко мне…

Арагорн протянул руку, которую Леголас принял, опустившись на колени между ног своего любовника. Арагорн лениво убрал несколько золотистых прядей со лба Леголаса. Эльф наклонился и поцеловал Арагорна, который в свою очередь облокотился о стену, притянув Леголаса еще ближе к себе.

Когда Арагорн снова возбудился, Леголас решил, что пришло время перейти к следующему шагу. Его рука скользнула вниз, обнаружив Арагорна уже мокрым и возбужденным.

Ты позволишь мне "прокатиться" на тебе?

Несколько секунд Арагорн внимательно приглядывался к своему любовнику, а затем кивнул.

Если ты этого хочешь, - его сердце яростно забылось при одной мысли о том, что он окажется внутри эльфа. – Но ты должен помочь мне…

Леголас знающе улыбнулся.

Не беспокойся…

Эльф коснулся лица Арагорна, затем поцеловал и приподнялся так, что возбужденный член человека оказался как раз напротив его ануса. Арагорн напрягся, но Леголас как рукой снял все напряжение, сильно и страстно поцеловав его.

Я твой, Арагорн, сын Араторна.

Медленно он опустился на член своего любовника, крепко обняв человека, в то время как зрачки Арагорна расширились от удовольствия. Когда его бёдра коснулись колен человека, он немного поерзал, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он занимался любовь с мужчиной, но его тело еще помнило те минуты и быстро приспособилось.

Арагорн вовремя понял, что тоже должен поклясться.

- А я твой, Леголас, сын Трандуила.

Он обнял Леголаса, помогая ему. Леголас теперь сидел у него на коленях, соблазнительно двигаясь и заставляя тихие стоны удовольствия срываться с губ человека.

Леголас положил руки на плечи Арагорну и наклонился, чтобы снова страстно поцеловать его. В то же самое время он приподнялся, чтобы снова опуститься на член любимого снова и снова в ритме, заставлявшем их тела петь от страсти и желания.

Арагорн не сводил глаз с Леголаса, пока они занимались любовью. Он нежно целовал лицо Леголаса и кожу над ключицей. Повинуясь инстинкту, его руки скользнули ниже на ягодицы эльфа, помогая своему любовнику ускорить ритм. С восторгом он смотрел в глаза эльфу, дивясь тому, что такое удивительное существо может желать его.

Леголас забылся сам, когда Арагорн начал сам входить и выходить из него. Их ритм все увеличивался, но Леголас пытался сдержаться, пока Арагорн не кончит второй раз.

Арагорн сначала поцеловал, а затем и лизнул веки Леголаса, и напряжение в районе паха стало нестерпимым. Сильно войдя в эльфа, он прижал любовника к себе с неимоверной силой.

Леголас тоже перестал сдерживаться, когда Арагорн достиг пика, и спрятал лицо на плече у любовника, отдыхая и пытаясь отдышаться.

В глазах Арагорна отразилось его удивление, когда он почувствовал, как Леголас запульсировал вокруг него, и закрыл глаза.

Леголас, истощенный и усталый, облокотился об Арагорна, и постарался отдышаться.

- Мы теперь вместе…

Тихие слова вывели Арагорна из транса. Он приподнял голову эльфа за подбородок, заглянув тому в глаза:

- Я буду желать тебя до конца своих дней, - страстно поклялся он.

Леголас устало улыбнулся. Он, похоже, переоценил собственную силу, и теперь расплачивался за израсходованную энергию:

- Помоги мне…

Арагорн все понял:

- Позволь мне…

Он обнял Леголаса и приподнял того, так что его обмякшая плоть покинула тело эльфа. Они оба застонали, когда это произошло.

- Я не хочу жить без тебя. Ты мне нужен, подобно воздуху. Не покидай меня никогда, любимый.

Леголас, уставший настолько, что не мог говорить, просто кивнул:

- У тебя есть я…

- Я никогда тебя не брошу… - Арагорн привлек Леголаса к себе, укрыв его одеялом и прижав к себе. – Никогда…

Конец.

T/N: Этот замечательный фик был первым, который я когда-либо пыталась перевести. Надеюсь, у меня это получилось, хотя бы неплохо, и вам, дорогие читатели, понравилось. Мне бы хотелось поблагодарить мою незабвенную бету, Ольгу В., за то, что она мне помогала, пинала меня в нужные моменты. Если бы не она, я бы все это давно бросила. А еще я хочу сказать БОЛЬШОЕ спасибо все тем, кто оставлял мне свои отзывы и тоже подгонял меня. Мне было очень-очень приятно, ваши ревьюшки согревают меня до сих пор. Надеюсь, что это моя не последняя работа, и я продолжу вас радовать. Еще раз всем спасибо и… занавес! 


End file.
